So they call themselves the Titans
by Dusty Secrets
Summary: Nina Warndhose and her sister, Bristol, have just moved to Jump City from their home planet, Drulin. They must choose sides almost immediately after adjusting to this new and earthen city. After meeting the Titans, and then various villains, they do what feels right for them, and others in the long run. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue

_Introduction: _This series will be formatted into 'episodes' and Seasons. I'm introducing a couple new characters, but for the most part will be using already existing characters. The Titans are a few years older (around 18-20) and this includes the Titans East, North, South and West, and other 'background' characters.

In 'Season 1,' 19 year old, Nina Warndhose and her older sister, Bristol venture down to earth from Drulin, a planet nearby Tamaran. They both settle down in Jump city. As Nina adjusts to her new life away from home, she meets the Teen Titans, or as they now go by, the 'Titans.' Once they recognize her super abilities, (star bolts, minus the ability to fly) Robin agrees that she would make an alright addition to the team, however, she declines the offer, claiming that it just really isn't for her. Before she leaves, Robin asks her one favor, and she accepts.

Bristol Warndhose isn't introduced right off the bat, but 'close enough to it'. She's 21 and has the same capabilities as her sister. Shortly after moving to Jump city, she finds out about an incident that took place in 2006 in Paris, (the freezing of the villains) and decides to take things into her own hands and potentially free some antagonists, luckily being able to do so without drawing the attention of the Titans. She then meets someone who takes interest in her, and she soon does the same.

_Season 1 character layout: _

~_Nina Warndhose_: aspiring yet low-key with long jet-black and wavy hair. (To be considered an 'Anti-hero') She agrees to work for a serious and dangerous man, but doesn't feel the need to fear him, like she probably should.

~_Bristol Warndhose_: sophisticated, low-key like her sister, and blond. She's looking to live a semi-normal life, but can't once she gets romantically inclined with an unorthodox and bizarre yet charming villain.

~_Regular Titans_: Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Little to no changes with how they were in season five, except a little more adult orientated and even mature.

~_Slade Wilson (Deathstroke_): Sadistic, cruel, and all too headstrong. Still has major beef with the Titan's leader, Robin, and loves to break a person down psychologically. Plays a strong role in this season, and even gets a companion, or as he likes to think, another apprentice, to the disagreement of his 'employee to be', who may be a female…

~_Mad Mod_ (real name-Neil Richards): Psychedelic, British and uppity as ever. In truth, an _older_ man, but a younger man in disguise. Good thing too, once he meets a young and beautiful woman who comes to accept his unusual demeanor, yet is unknowing of his 'secret'.

~_Red X_: Makes a few cameos in the middle of the first season. Very mysterious, and gets the hots for Nina after running into her in a Nightclub alley.

~_Terra Markov_: Makes a cameo appearance towards the end of the first season. She unintentionally and unwillingly runs into Beast boy as she has done before. She's now 18 and trying to leave her past behind her, and is living the college life, yet BB doesn't quite agree that that would be best, and fights to rebuild their lost friendship, and even her forgotten powers.


	2. S1E1 Pilot

**~Season 1~**

1. _Pilot- After an argument gone awry with her mother, Nina Warndhose decides to depart her native planet, Drulin, and venture out the planet Earth, against her sister, Bristol's wishes. Upon arrival, Nina almost immediately run into the Titans after inadvertently showing off her super capabilities in a mugging incident, and therefore gets to get acquainted in the Titan's Tower for a while._

* * *

_Xikera, Drulin: _

"Nina! You're being a disgrace to the family! Get down here!" her mother spoke, referring to the governors meeting that she was to attend. Nina was born into wealth, but didn't enjoy it in the slightest. Being well-known amongst her people only made her anxious. She was never a very 'out there' person, and had no issue with her low-key nature.

"I'm not going, ma!" she replied, as she rested on her bed and lit a cigarette. It was a habit she really had to break.

"Damn it, Nina, you better not be smoking again!" her mom yelled as she headed up the stairs of their large and beautiful home.

"It helps me relax, ma, chill." Her mom marched in and snatched the smoke out of her hand and pulled her out of bed.

"We're _not_ going to decline this one, toots!" her mom declared as she dragged her over to her closet and snagged a red knee-length dress.

"You can't force me to do this, I'm nineteen."

"To hell I can't! You've already skipped the last five meetings! You're doing it this time!"

"Just do it, Nin," her sister who was standing at the doorway said.

"Why can't Bristol do it? She's the older one!" Nina protested.

"Because she already attended every one for the past four years, while you've been incompetent and hesitant to do anything."

"I hate living like this, mom! I want to be normal! Hell, I'd take being poor over this shi…," she was interrupted by a slap to her face.

"Bitch, you ought to value the way we live. Would you rather be out on the gravel To be faced with the never ending moonlight?"

Nina smirked and replied, "just maybe," and went to get a large bag out of her closet. She then started emptying her drawers and filling the tote bag up.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!"

Nina lit another cigarette and replied, "getting the hell out of here."

"No, no, you will not do this!" her mother protested and went for the bag.

"Stop it, I am leaving! I'm sure I'll do much better elsewhere!"

"Ha! Like where?" her mother remarked.

"Earth."

"Oh, please…"

"It's beautiful, mom. And there's plenty of water to go around." Nina snatched the luggage out of her mother's hand and fled out of her room.

"Nina! Don't leave!" her mother pleaded. Bristol was right on her track.

"Nina, think about what you're doing…" she stated, as Nina ignored her.

"Want to come with me?" Nina suggested, once they were outside. Bristol crossed her arms.

"How are you going to get their anyways? We're not like the Tamaranians, Nina. We can't fly."

"I know where a crashed hovercraft is, Bris. I noticed it a few weeks ago while passing by Oxfer. It was behind a large tree and some brush."

"Nina…"

"I'm doing this, Bris. Trust me, I'll be fine." She took her sister's hand and held while giving her a smile goodbye.

She walked off to head to the mysterious jet that had crashed, and hopefully it still functioned properly. Bristol remained behind and watched her little sister disappear into the forest, just as her mother came out. Bristol told her that she had no idea where she had headed.

* * *

It took Nina about forty minutes to get to her destination, and the hovercraft remained where she had seen it before. She kept her fingers crossed as she peered inside of it to make sure it was empty. It was, but the odd thing was that is was vacant. Why would someone leave behind something like this? But she supposed it was a good thing. At least now she could travel away from this planet and make her way to Earth. She threw her luggage in and got acquainted into the leather seat. The key had been left into the ignition, and everything turned on alright. The only damage to the jet was the dented up front.

She had never driven one of these before, but was sure that it couldn't be too difficult. Levitating the machine came to be almost too simple, and Nina had the vehicle in motion in seconds. Earth wasn't too far away, but it would take her at least an hour to reach it.

She came across a satellite dish and decided to travel down from there. Something had gone wrong with the jet, and was slowly beginning to break down. Nina of course panicked. Only minutes later she was falling, and would have to crash-land. She clenched her eyes shut and prayed that the land wouldn't be her demise. She got lucky.

* * *

After she managed to climb out of the now very damaged jet, she collected her thing and seeked this new area out. It was nighttime, and the stars and moon were glistening. She walked about half a mile before reaching a billboard aside from the road that said, 'Jump City, San Francisco'.

She decided to explore this city, and hoped for a calm and more settling life here on Earth. It wasn't like she had any 'earth' money on her, and especially American money, so finding a place to crash was going to be difficult.

It must have been around 11:00 at night, and Nina found herself wandering down a dark alley somewhere downtown. She turned the corner of some liquor store and was halted by a man in dark clothing. She was startled by him, but she knew how to stand her ground.

"Where do you think you's goin' little lady?" the man asked, seeming to be up to trouble.

"I'd advise you not to mess with me," Nina replied calmly. The man chuckled and stepped closer.

"What you got in that bag?"

"Nothing of yours," Nina made clear as she tried to get around him.

"I wouldn't say that…" he remarked, then went for her luggage. He was able to get ahold of it and he began taking off. Nina ran after him, unwilling to use her powers for just something like this. She was going to do all she could without them.

"Hey! Get back here, you ass!" she hollered after him. She sprinted after him, luckily not wearing heels. After five minutes of frantic chasing, she decided that enough was enough, and she shot a star bolt towards the ground next to him. A small red explosion erupted from the concrete and tripped the mugger. Nina ran up to him and quickly snatched her belongings. She was on the verge of escape but the thief had grabbed her ankle and brought her down to the ground.

"Not so fast, sweetheart. If you want to play rough, then we'll play rough," he sneered, about to take advantage of her. She defensively shot a bolt at him throwing him off about ten feet. She stood up and aimed at him with her hand aglow.

"Like I said, you shouldn't mess with me," Nina remarked, as the thief remained on the ground, in complete shock.

"You-you're one of those...Titans…" he stammered.

"One of those what?" Nina asked, just about to get her answer. "Titans, GO!" she heard a young man holler, followed by four others rushing past him. The mugger regained his stance and began to run like hell. The hero's all followed him, and caught him very easily.

"That was almost too easy," a green colored guy stated, as he high fived a tall, African American robot-like man. The guy who had instructed the hero's to capture the thief had his hands bound behind his back. As he walked by Nina, the mugger said, "next time."

"There won't be a 'next time' with the amount of time you'll be spending locked up," the hero cut in. Nina was mesmerized by all of this. Were there super powered people like this in every community?

Once the mugger was arrested and taken away, Nina was confronted by this mysterious hero in a red and green suit with a black and yellow cape with a white mask covering his eyes. He held his hand out. Nina took it and smiled.

"I saw what you did before we captured that criminal. That was impressive. You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I just moved here. It seems like a decent place," Nina replied.

"Yeah, this place is definitely interesting. We try to keep the criminal activity under control. I'm Robin, and these are the Titans. That's Beast boy, and there's…"

"Glorious! A newcomer!" Starfire interrupted, rushing over to Nina to give her a large embrace like she usually does with new people. Nina had never been hugged so tightly in her life.

"H-hi, I'm N-nina…" she spoke as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alright, Star, I think she's had enough," Robin threw in, as she loosened her grip on her. She smiled weakly. The tall robot-like man approached her and held his hand out.

"Cyborg. Nice to meet you," he said, while shaking her hand, luckily with gentleness. Next Beast boy joined in shook her hand proudly. Nina had a question for him. "I saw that tiger transformation, and it was amazing! What else can you do?" This excited him.

"Anything and everything. Just as long as it's an animal of some sort. Wanna see a T-Rex?" Just as she was about to nod, Robin cut in and asked her if she had a place to stay.

"No, but, I don't want to be a bother...so,"

"Nonsense. You're welcome to stay with us for a while," Robin cut in, seeming totally cool with having her as a guest.

"If you really insist, I suppose," Nina said as sweet as she could. She noticed a girl about ten feet away wearing a long blue cloak. Her face was hidden. "I think I still need to meet one more person," Nina spoke, then saw her deep blue eyes look up at her from the distance.

"That's Raven. She's a bit shy," Beast boy said, apparently frustrating Raven.

She approached Nina while glaring at Beast boy, and then quickly held out her hand. "Hi," she put simply, monotone and emotionless. Nina couldn't help but take that into at least some offence.

"C'mon gang, we should get back to the tower," said Robin. Nina followed them, looking forward to a new life there in Jump city.

* * *

Nina was shocked at the size of the Tower, despite the fact that she grew up in a large home herself. Starfire took the opportunity of showing her her guest room. She was offered something to eat on her arrival, and had some pasta, a dish she'd never tried, although they something like it on her planet.

"Do get comfortable, new friend!" Starfire cheerfully piped in.

"Sure, thing, and thanks, uh...Starfire," Nina said. Once she flew off, Nina was satisfied to get some shut-eye, but before doing so, contemplated on the choice she had made; leaving all of the sudden like that. Her mom must have beyond pissed, and worried sick. But it wasn't like she was a child anymore, she very much thought of herself as a woman. For all Nina cared, she could worry all she liked. She would not be going back there any time soon.

However, she couldn't help but feel a little iffy about joining these apparent hero's. She may have had 'powers', but she was no hero herself.

_~End of Pilot_


	3. S1E2- The Favor

2._ The Favor__**:**_

_While residing with the Titan's, and even fighting some crime with them, Nina is offered membership to the team, but is not too willing on it, and must contemplate on a decision. In conclusion, Robin asks one favor of her, however, a risky and potentially life-threatening one._

* * *

It had taken Nina nearly three hours to fall asleep, but once she did, she was out for the night. She was awoken by Beast boy the next morning at around 9am. She was groggy, and it took her a minute to process what had occurred in the past 12 hours. She stumbled out of bed, aching slightly from the crash and the attack from the previous night. There was a small bathroom in that room, so she wasn't reluctant on using it for a morning rinse.

She kept her shower brief, so she could get a chance to get acquainted with her hosts, without keeping them waiting too long. She threw some jeans and a tank on and headed out. She walked into the main room shyly, keeping her arms crossed. All five of them were already in there. Beast boy appeared to be grilling some tofu, while Cyborg stood nearby with a disgusted look on his face. Raven was off in the corner...meditating? That was something Nina knew of, and was capable of doing. Nina had the ability to levitate, but only while meditating, and since floating off the ground while clearing her thoughts was such a cool activity, Nina couldn't help but be very fond of it, the same going for her sister.

Robin was staring out the window with his arms crossed around his back while Starfire was talking amiably with him. Nina just stood at the doorway, honestly feeling as if she was intruding somehow. Beast boy noticed her about thirty seconds later.

"Hey, Nina! You like tofu?" he shouted from across the room, getting the attention of the others. She nodded and approached the counter and took a seat on one of the stools. "I hope I'm not intruding anything," Nina asked, then feeling a bit silly for doing so.

"Nah, it's all good. But I've gotta warn ya about BB's cooking, though. He's not that into meat," Cyborg chuckled, while Beast boy glared at him.

"What? I'm a great cook, Cy! She'll love what I've got today!" Beast boy remarked. Nina giggled to show her appreciation. Robin confronted her with his plans.

"I hope you had a good nights sleep. We were all wondering if you'd like to join the team, you seem to have some skill after all. We have a training course outside that would help you get started. You could try it out today if you're up for it," he suggested, while Nina had to think about this. She didn't want to be rude or anything so she just replied, "sure. I'm up for it."

* * *

They led her outdoors to the 'combat course' where she would need to prove her skills. Nina was anxious, because she didn't really believe that she had any skills. Unless they believed that shooting off star bolts from her eyes and hands counted as being a true warrior.

"Alright, this is our training course we use for testing the skills of others as well as training ourselves. It's a decent workout, and great practice for combat. You never know who you're going to be faced with in this city. So, are you ready?" Robin asked.

"U-um, yes," she nervously replied.

"Okay, then. Just stand right over here and prepare yourself for incoming obstacles, and don't worry, we'll start it out simple for you, then progress as you become more agile." She nodded. He instructed Cyborg to fire the course up. Nina gulped and stood up straight and prepared herself. About fifteen seconds later the ground below her raised and then stopped at about twenty feet. Then three disks were suddenly propelled towards her. She gave it her best shot, well, her best three shots, and was successful.

As promised, Robin stepped things up a bit once she was successful with her first array of disks. It had given her a little more to deal with, plus a bit of stress, but the tension only helped her out even more. She shot at disk after disk beautifully. She didn't need to perform any complicated flips or somersaults to excel either, and she believed doing that would only make her look like a show-off.

In a course of two minutes and twelve seconds, she had completed her course, phenomenally. The team cheered her on, and Robin confronted her give his congrats.

"Well, done, Nina, I'm impressed. I guess you can consider yourself a team member, if you're up to it." He handed her a communicator. She told him that she would definitely take the offer up for consideration, but wasn't quite ready to give him a positive response.

Once they reentered the Tower, the sirens went off, indicating trouble. Robin stated his usual, "Titan's move!" and the team moved out, and Robin suggested that Nina come along. At least this would give her a chance to explore the city.

The crime was being committed at the Perez` Bank, by a strange looking magician. Nina got the immediate impression that this guy was a weirdo.

"Mumbo..." she heard Robin muster, as the white-haired, green skinned, mask wearing freak was helping himself to all the money he could carry, seeming to just magically stuff it all into his one small top hat, no cash overflowing the cap at all.

"Ah, the Teen Titans, how nice it is to see you again," he spoke, getting an immediate and distasteful response from Beast boy.

"Actually, it's just the 'Titans' now, and we're going to kick your trick-playing ass!"

"Ah, that's right. I suppose you're all a bit older now, aren't you? Well, now I least I won't feel the slightest bit remorseful while harming you!" he joyfully declared, then noticing Nina.

"And it appears you've got a new member, a rather pretty one too. What's your name, dear?" Nina only responded by flashing him her middle finger, getting the team to chuckle, and really anger Jumbo.

"Well! Aren't you all so mature! Let's see how you handle my tricks!" Suddenly, what must've been a million cards were chucked at them from nowhere. Aces, Kings and Queens showered them nonstop as MJ was making his escape. Nina probably thought this was more ridiculous than anyone else in there, considering she had never met this moron, and she was new to this 'crime fighting' gig. Nina managed to make it through the downpour of decks and she went after the clown, willing to put a quick end to this BS.

She managed to catch up to him and give him a blast from her right palm, causing him to trip and spill all of the cash. She hoped that she hadn't hurt him too badly, despite his ridiculousness and asshole personality. She approached him and turned him over from his previous posture on his stomach, with a smoking back and torn clothes.

"Y-you..." he mustered, while the other Titan's managed to get out once the flock of cards cleared up after MJ had been attacked, cancelling out his 'weapon'.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I just kicked your ass, even though I think it was BB over here who really wanted to do that," Nina stated feeling confident, while Raven walked up and said, "no, actually I did, after that last incident he had with us." Nina was ignorant as to what occurred the last time that made her upset, until Cyborg said, "he turned her into a bunny," with a chuckle. Raven glared at him, and Robin reminded him that his transformation was far more interesting, the tutu wearing robot-bear.

"Excellent job, Nina! You're making an exceptional addition to the team," Robin inquired. Suddenly, Nina instinctively tensed up for another hardcore embrace from Starfire.

"Yes indeed! We are victorious! Well done!" Nina could hardly breath after that one.

Once Mumbo was handed over to the authorities, the Titans headed down to the local pizza parlor, and decided that that would be a great time to get to know Nina better.

"So, where are you from?" Robin asked, as Beast boy was arguing with Cyborg on what kind of pizza to order, preferably one without any meant, as BB was protesting.

"Drulin, it's a small planet, you may not have heard of it," Nina replied, as Robin seemed to be getting annoyed with the arguing that was going on between the two, while Starfire and Raven just held their heads in their hands and rolled their eyes at the nonsense.

"Hey, how about we let Nina pick out the topping, she was the one who captured Mumbo after all," Robin suggested, to Nina's disagreement.

"Oh, no. I don't mind what kind of pizza you guys order, really," Nina replied, getting a shrug from Robin, and a continuing argument between BB and Cy.

"Oh, just flip a freaking coin!" Raven mustered, becoming impatient.

"BB, you heads or tails?" Cyborg asked. "Tails as always, Cy, you know me," he replied, then transforming into a dog and pretentiously wagging his tail, getting a giggle out of Nina, who was still amazed with his ability. Cyborg flipped it and it landed on heads, getting Beast boy to whine while still in his dog-form.

As the six, excuse me, five ate, Starfire asked Nina what made her decide to come to this wondrous planet.

"Well, I don't know, I guess I just wanted a change of scenery, and lifestyle," she replied, not mentioning the fight with her mom.

* * *

Later that day towards the evening, Nina decided to explore the roof outside and view the sunset. Once she got up there and outside, she noticed Raven hovering above the cemented edge, with her legs crossed and hands loose at each side of her waist. Nina wasn't sure whether or not it would be a good idea to 'disturb' her while doing such a thing as meditating, but she also really hadn't gotten the chance to speak with her yet, so she decided to go for it.

"So, you're into meditation?" Nina asked as she approached her, seeming to startle her just a bit, but Raven managed to shrug it off right away.

"You know about it?" Raven replied nonchalantly, keeping her eyes closed. "Yes, it's a common practice on my planet," Nina inquired, seeming to get on Raven's good side.

"Oh, really? Would you care to join me?" Raven asked, being a bit unlike herself, which was preferring isolation while meditating.

"Um, okay," Nina replied, then sat on the ground and crossed her legs. Nina was in the air after a couple minutes of clearing her mind and remaining calm. She took interest in Raven's words. She was unfamiliar with them.

"Your language?" Nina asked, hoping that she wasn't being disruptive. "A part of it, these are just words that symbolize my planet, Azarath. Feel free to try it out."

Nina did so, feeling silly at first, but then finding it to be rhythmically calming. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

* * *

After spending a week with the Titans, Nina had felt that she didn't really belong there. Sure, she could kick some bad-guy ass, and she enjoyed paying it forward to the community, but being a hero wasn't something she really wanted to be. She knew that she had to confront the others with this, and not postpone it for months afterwards. On her seventh day there, she decided to break the news to them, that she had plans of leaving.

They were as expected a bit taken aback by the news, and even received a raised eyebrow from Raven. (She probably suspected that she was more Terra-material, and maybe leaving to work for a criminal mastermind, just behaving like a sweetie to gain their trust)

"Well, if you're sure..." Robin began, but was interrupted by an upset Starfire. "Please, friend! Consider staying! You are ever so kind and great with helping us be victorious!"

Nina now felt kind of like a jackass, but she had to do what was right, for herself.

"Sorry, guys. I just don't think this is really for me." Nina already had her luggage ready, and was about to depart, until she was stopped by Robin.

"Wait, I was wondering if you could do one more thing for us." What? Did he want to keep in touch with her on FaceBook? Or just one last big team embrace.

"Sure," Nina replied, seeing no reason to turn this down. "Come with me, I need to show you something." She followed Robin into a dark room, that seemed to be filled with all kinds of strange artifacts and weapons.

"This is our evidence room. Where we collect any leftover weapons or belongings from each villain we face," he stated as she was amazed by the very large collection of villainess tools. He led her to the back and unlocked a chest. he opened it up and pulled out a cracked black and orange mask with an eye hole cut out on the left side.

"There is a madman amongst our city, Nina. One we have been struggling to rid for five years. He is mortal, but very powerful, and I think you may have what it takes to bring him down." Nina was desperately confused.

"You want me to...kill him?" Nina asked. "Only if necessary, you see we recently got a message from him, suggesting that he'd be returning from his previous cruel intentions, and will be successful in getting what he wants. Also, we're needed in Europe for a two month long mission, that has to do with a new evil organization dedicated to destroying all humanity. Strange, I know, but we have no choice but to investigate this, and we have to leave immediately."

Nina thought this all through for a minute, and held the mysterious mask, feeling its cracks and chipped away areas.

"So, you need me to do what, exactly?"

"Travel down to Pier 41, it's near the lake side, and inspect the area. You will come across a large door, and the area will look abandoned, but don't take that for granted. I'd advise going inside and checking it out, but keep in mind that you must be very careful."

"If I do find this man, then what do I do? Interrogate him?" Nina asked, almost sarcastically, but received a very serious answer.

"Basically, yes. Get to the bottom of this. The last thing we need is him potentially taking over the city, and world, again."

Nina sighed, but agreed to undergo this mission. She had to find one more thing out first, though.

"What is his name?"

Robin grimaced. He hated saying it. "Slade."

_End of 'The Favor'_


	4. S1E3- The Deal

3. The Deal**:**

_Nina departs the Titan's Tower and goes on with her mission to track down Slade._

* * *

_Damn, I probably should have left sooner_… Nina thought as she made her way down to the docks. She decided to approach this potential mastermind by being as incognito as possible, by wearing her long-dark red cloak with a hood that she ordered from the _Pyramid Collection _a while back.

Nina really didn't want to do this. She didn't even know this guy. She feared that her 'star bolts' wouldn't bring him down if she had to attack. He could easily kill her.

For some reason she felt threatened by that mask. It creeped her out, specifically the eye area. She also wasn't pleased by the way Robin had described him as being a 'madman'. The only way she could help herself was to be more confident about this. She was able to win two duels already, one being the mugger and the other a magician villain, but it wasn't like they were top-notch assassin's or even too strong at all.

Twenty minutes went by before she was finally able to reach the Pier. It was nightfall, and Nina was becoming more and more iffy about this by the minute. She did as Robin had instructed, and reached an old and abandoned-looking area. She went inside to see a bunch of boxes and cobwebbed corners. It was far too dark to see anything clearly, so she lit her right hand up and used it as a guide.

She wasn't even really sure what she was looking for. What was she going to do when she did find Slade? Interrogation didn't seem like a wise thing to do at all, or a safe thing. It wasn't like he'd give her any honest answers anyways, when she did ask him whether or not he was planning on taking over the city, like he had apparently done before.

She wandered deeper into the place, her hand aglow, keeping her eyes peeled for any activity. By now she felt that she had been wasting her time. The place seemed like it hadn't been touched in years. There were large machines and gears all over. The only light in the place was the moonlight that shone through the glass on the ceiling.

There was a table and a couple chairs out in the middle of the building. She thought she heard something move off about ten feet away, but after a few more minutes of silence she shrugged it off as being a rodent or maybe even just her imagination overreacting from the tension. She continued on throughout the very large and 'dead' room. After wandering aimlessly for another fifteen minutes, Nina was ready to give up and tell that Robin guy that she had found no one. He was probably just too overwhelmed with his 'hero' business and got too worked up over a threat that wasn't too serious.

She was about to leave but heard something that couldn't have been something as small as a mouse. She turned around and lit her hand up into the air. She decided to keep silent, and not say, "who's there?" like some stupid chick in a horror movie. She paced forward, keeping cautious as ever. She was now pretty sure the 'madman' was about.

She came across a corner by one of the large gears and peered around it, figuring that was where she heard the noise. She saw nothing. She was covered in goosebumps and had chills running down her spine. Much more of this suspenseful search would really begin to aggravate her. Her goal now was to get the hell out of there, and forget about Robin's pathetic plan. She would exaggerate and say, "I searched the place clean, and didn't come across anything suspicious."

As she tried to again make her way out, she felt that she was being watched. Heightened intuition was just another one of her skills. She decided not to turn around this time, for she feared that this man could have been directly behind her, just being very swift with his moves. She was final with her decision about leaving all of that behind, and kept walking, trying hard not to show how panicked she was. That could only lead him on to taking advantage of her even sooner. She had almost reached the doorway when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She was unable to hold back a scream.

"Where do you think you're going?" a man with a deep voice asked, as Nina fought against his grip.

"S-slade?" Nina mustered. That must've really alarmed him, because he tightened his grip on her and shoved her up against the nearest wall and held her there. He barricaded her with his arms and muttered, "how do you know who I am?! Do you work for the Titans?" he asked darkly, while Nina fought to muster up all the courage she could.

"I did, but now I'm just paying the captain a favor," she mumbled back, trying to give off a fierce impression, but failing. He loosened his grip on her, but just a bit.

"And what favor was that?" he commanded, while Nina was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second in this pressed-against-the-wall position.

"What's it to you?!" Nina remarked, now angry that this guy was treating her so roughly, but things were only about to get worse.

Slade turned her around to face her and again grasped her already aching arms tightly. "You have no idea," he growled, as she could now look into his left eye. He was wearing an orange and black mask, just like the one Robin had back at the Tower. He glared into her eyes, as if studying her soul. Nina was petrified, and now willing to negotiate with this negligent jerk.

"I was asked to come here and find you, then demand answers on your plans for the city, which he believed to be bad ones." Slade now leaned in even closer, practically breathing on her. "Who is _he_?" he asked, even though he already knew damn well who she was talking about.

"Robin," she put, as he loosened his grip on her all together and then stepped back. He paced back and forth for a minute and then sighed.

"Go back and tell Robin that I currently don't have any intentions of ruling this city; let's just say that I've moved past that," Slade stated. Nina wasn't convinced, however.

"He told me that you had recently threatened him. He's convinced that you're up to your old tricks, or something like that," Nina declared. Slade faced her again, but couldn't see her face, nor had he yet. The room was very dim and her hood was up, darkening her face.

"Ah, yes. Robin has always take things so seriously. It's no wonder he's their leader." Nina just stood against the wall, unsatisfied with her visit. She wasn't going to leave that easily.

"What are your intentions?" she asked, receiving yet another glare from him. She was definitely testing his patience.

"Would you really like to know?" he asked, stepping closer to her again. His tone was dark, and admittingly, even seductive. Nina didn't let his cruel charm get the best of her, but she was honest with her reply.

"He would," she replied simply. It was now seeming to turn into an awkward game of twenty questions. Honestly, now she was curious about what he had in mind.

"Then we're going to have to make a deal," he stated, making Nina's stomach knot up. She feared that this 'deal' he had in mind would be something sexual, and she would most certainly not let his dark seductiveness seduce her.

"The deal being?" she asked, while crossing her arms. He moved in closer and seemed desperate to look right into her eyes, which were not visible. He tilted his head, trying to get into an angle where he could see her hues, but was unsuccessful. Nina wanted to hide her identity as much as he as long as he had that mask on, she would keep her hood up.

"You work for me," he clarified, while Nina was a bit confused on his bargain. "...Work for you?" she asked, unintentionally sounding confused, as Slade had taken notice. He crossed his arms behind his back and paced some more.

"I'm in dire need of an...apprentice, and the last couple I've had have been...unsuccessful. You see, they were sort of...forced into it," he mustered, taking Nina aback.

"So you think you can force me into your plans as well?!" she retorted, insulted by his beliefs of being such a dominant ass. He put on his usual glare.

"No, my dear, that is what the 'bargain' is for, I'm not going to force you to do anything, but I am making a mere deal with you, if you are up to it, and willing to get what you want," he remarked, as Nina blushed at her audacity. Was she really going to go under his commands just to learn a few of his secrets? Nina decided to try and add on to the bargain.

"Alright, I will work for you under a few more conditions. You pay me, as if this were an actual job, and you take off that mask. I want to see your right eye." Nina almost felt that that was a too confident demand, and it certainly was according to Slade, well, at least the last part was.

"The mask stays on, sweetheart. I don't see you flaunting your face at the moment," he sneered, seeming even more desperate to change that. Slade enjoyed knowing his enemies, and for now, he considered her to be one.

"I'll remove my hood if you remove the mask. What's the point in being all secretive? Do you think I'll recognize you? I just moved here from...a faraway place, about a week ago." Slade had other reasons for keeping his identity protected, but it wasn't like he was going to really explain his doings, it was just who he was.

"I will pay you. That part of the deal I can keep."

"So, I won't be seeing that other eye of yours anytime soon, huh?" she jokingly replied, but only received a glare for an answer. There was silence between the two, for an awkward thirty seconds. "Well, I guess I'll be going…" Nina threw in, and headed for the door, only to be, as usual, halted by Slade.

"Not so fast. We need to clear up a few thing first," he declared, as Nina was no longer afraid, and now simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah?" she responded, as Slade suddenly took her hand and led her over to the table out in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat," he instructed, as he went over to a nearby wall and flipped on a switch, lighting up the area around the table. He returned and sat down on the other side of the medium sized table, and stated his order.

"You are not to tell Robin that I am here. If you do, the deal is off, and I just may hurt you, and not minorly." Nina was becoming increasingly startled by his violent nature. He was really behaving like a dick.

"Um, so what _do_ you want me to tell him?" she inquired, hoping that her accidentally smart ass tone wouldn't piss him off too much. He continued using that 'dark tone' but didn't use anymore threats.

"That you came by, searched the place thoroughly, and saw nothing and no one," he predicated simply. She didn't like the way Slade was eyeing her. He was only about seven feet away, but with that glare, he seemed to be closer.

"Okay, you've got it," she replied, then stood up about to go, but was stopped one last time.

"I don't know your name," Slade declared, as Nina almost felt reluctant to reveal it, but found disputing her identity with him to be pointless, and she was just about to get a freaking job promotion.

"Nina," she put simply. "I'll tell you my last name when I get to trust you more, if I can," she finished. She was good with her game. Slade felt that he couldn't let her leave without seeing her face, so he had to be as casual as possible, if he was to get that chance, easily at least.

"You're an alien," he stated abruptly, kind of insulting Nina.

"...Yes, I suppose I technically am now that I'm here."

"Remove your hood. I'm curious to see your facial features. I want to know if you look, like _us_," he remarked, now really insulting Nina. Of course she looked like _them_, the people of Earth, as he seemed to be referring to. She decided to mess with him a bit, since he was so crude with his question.

"No, I thought we made a deal," Nina stated. Slade was willing to make a few adjustments to the bargain at this point.

"I'll adjust a few things, now, lower the cloak, dear," he almost _demanded_. Nina was not going to give up that easily.

"Believe me, Slade," she said, putting emphasis on his name. "You don't want to see my face. It just may be the most horrifying thing you ever lay your eye on, and I don't want to witness you having a nervous breakdown," she finished, now purposely insulting him.

"I wouldn't say that, sweetheart. I've seen things you couldn't even imagine," he declared darkly, giving Nina the recurring chills that she had been feeling for the past half hour with this villain.

Slade stood up and walked towards her. He looked down at her, and was beyond desperate to see her eyes, lips, cheekbones and nose. She was at the shady end of the table, with no light shining directly on her. All Slade could see was her red V-necked, long sleeved robes and a bit of cleavage, which she had unintentionally been showing. Slade leaned in close and grasped the back of her cloak and took a handful of the cloth.

"I've been to hell and back," he mustered, the darkest of that nights quotes.

"Oh, well...that doesn't mean," she was interrupted by him yanking down her hood, and finally viewing her pretty face. He let go of her and he crossed his arms.

"The most horrifying thing I'd ever lay my eyes on, huh?" he stated sarcastically. Nina stood angrily and said, "I've got to get going." She stood, and this time he allowed her to leave.

"I'll see you shortly," he stated, while she returned the dirty hand gesture that composed of her middle finger.


	5. S1E4- Working for a Mastermind

4. _Working for a Mastermind__**: **_

_After Nina heads back to the Titan's Tower to inform the team that their enemy 'wasn't there', she gives a final goodbye and begins to secretly work for her new 'employer'._

_(Some course language. Be advised)_

* * *

It must have been after midnight by the time she reached the Tower, and if they were all in bed, she decided that she would just grab her things and go, not even bothering to untruthfully explain what occurred. However, they were all wide awake in the main room, and seeming to be researching something on one of their many computer systems. Nina let out an awkward cough to let them know that she had returned.

"Nina, what happened?" Robin asked, seeming to be more interested than anyone else in her reply. As she assumed, the beef between Slade and him must have been major. Nina knew she had to lie, or else she would pay a terrible price later, not to mention, she could have really used some money. She decided to go with the overstatement she had in mind.

"Nothing. I looked all over. I didn't see or hear anything," Nina inquired, giving the team leader a frustrated look.

"Damn. He must have moved. Let's pray that he doesn't bring up an chaos elsewhere. The last thing we need is havocking the lives of the Titan's East, South and West."

"Try not to worry about it, man. Slade hasn't exactly been around for the past couple years. I'm sure he's through for messing with us," Cyborg threw in, as Robin peered atrociously out the window like he usually did.

"We can't be too sure, Cyborg," he replied, as Nina was seriously ready to leave. She went to the guest room she had been staying in and gathered her already packed up things. Beast Boy approached the opened doorway and knocked twice, likely just teasingly. Nina turned around from gathering the last of her things out of the closet, and gave a smile.

"Just wanted to say bye," BB inquired. Nina liked Beast Boy. He was such a cool guy. He was so laid back, unlike the others, and had a decent sense of humor.

"So, I guess we won't be seeing you around anymore, huh?" he added, almost seeming a bit upset. Nina had now felt a bit ashamed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I'm staying in town," Nina piped in, hoping that would lighten him up a little. She didn't really know how to respond to his next question.

"Why don't you want to be a Titan? You're a great fighter."

"This just isn't for me," Nina stated, while giving BB a farewell pat on the shoulder. Before he had the chance to say anything more, Nina was swift down the hall, ready to leave. Once she reached the main room to say a final goodbye, she noticed that the Titan's were _still _arguing about Slade and the possibility that he had something big and nasty planned. Nina rolled her eyes and went in.

"Well, it was fun, but I've got to get going," she quickly threw in, then left before the Titan's had the chance to say anything more. Once she was outside with her luggage, she realized that there was no need to _rush_ back to Slade's lair. She was a tad afraid of him after all, and he had one hell of a grip. He could snap her neck with a flick of his wrist. She had to watch her mouth around him, and be careful not to insult him, because there could have been a beast inside of him he just hadn't gotten the chance to release yet, and Nina was not willing to meet that potential demon.

She lit one of her few left cigarettes and went on her way. She was hoping that he had a room somewhere in that building for her to stay for the night. It was 1 in the morning, and she didn't feel too up to finding a motel, not that she had any money anyways.

As she took her swell time making her way back down to the docks, she thought about her sister. She realized that she had ever gone this long without seeing her, and she missed her. She was sure that eventually Bristol would make her way down to earth somehow, but when that happened, how would she get to Jump city? She might land _somewhere_ in the US, but chances of her landing right on Nina's spot were way too low. All Nina could do was wait and see.

Slade was sitting in the same spot when she returned. He put on that usual glare, probably wondering whether or not she had kept her part of the deal truthfully.

"I-um, have no where to stay tonight. Do you have any extra rooms here?" she shyly asked, as he continued to angrily squint.

"Yes, there's one over there if you make a right turn down that hall," he instructed while pointing past a large geared up machine.

"Thanks," she mumbled and walked off towards the hall entrance. The room was small, with an empty dresser and a single mattress on the floor. Would it have killed the man to live with a little more class? Nina wasn't quite used to this, from growing up wealthy back on her home planet, but she most certainly wasn't going to complain about it. She pulled her cloak off and dug through her bag for a night gown to wear. She luckily had her own blanket and pillow to throw on top of the bare mattress. She lied on her bed with the smoke still just barely lit and perched between her lips, letting out small puffs of smoke here and there. Little did she know that Slade would swing by her room, while she awkwardly sat crisscross on the bed sorting through her things, wearing nothing but a small thigh-length nightgown with a long and lacy V-neck, with just panties on underneath, minus the bra, that was obscenely hanging on one of the drawer knobs. Nina's face went red fast.

"Oh! Slade, do you want something?" Nina asked, covering up and embarrassed, while he was probably silently chuckling at her humiliation behind his mask.

"Yes, Nina," he replied gruffly, calling her by her first name for the first time that night. He walked in, apparently feeling completely shameless, and didn't get the impression that he was intruding or anything. He stared down at her and stated, "I'll assume no shenanigans were undergone."

"Yeah, I told you that I don't want to work for them. I kept my word." He continued to glare down at her, now irritating Nina somewhat.

"What? Do you not trust me?" she remarked.

"I see you smoke. You're young, quit while you can," he suggested, seeming to care for her health, more than she did anyway.

"It's my body. I can do what I want with it," she replied smugly, seeming to inadvertently get a rise out of Slade.

"You wouldn't believe how dirty that just sounded, sweetheart," Slade remarked, now making Nina turn tomato-red. Was he trying to come on to her? Nina had had it with his dick-like behavior for the night. She stood up and gave him a final remark for the night.

"I can understand that you must be lonely living out here alone, but it doesn't give you the right to come on to me like this." She could tell he had raised his eyebrow at that remark. His eyes widened and he seemed to be a bit offended.

"I smoke because it helps me calm down after a stressful day, Slade. Don't worry, I try to take it easy." His eye wasn't as widened now, it was neutral, but concerned.

"You say that like you've been doing it for years. How old are you,18?" Slade was getting a little personal with the questions. She had to stop him before he asked her whether or not she was a virgin.

"I'm a woman, Slade. Goodnight," she calmly declared and then shut the door. Slade was wary of this newcomer. Could she do what he had in mind? Was she soulless enough to carry out unforgivable tasks, that only a madman such as himself could dream of? He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

The next morning Nina was awoken by a knock on her door. She was groggy as ever. All week she had been getting up early to go out serve 'justice' with her former allies, the Titans. Now all she wanted was some God forsaken shut eye, and a little more than seven hours of it, it was only 7am. What Slade said next had offended her.

"Awaken, apprentice. I must see what you can do," he stated through the door. Nina lied on the mattress and waited for his footprints to disappear down the hallway.

_I'm not his God Damn apprentice,_ she angrily thought to herself as she stood up and threw on her old black knee length spaghetti-strap dress on.

She walked out barefoot and met her new 'boss' in the large room full of broken down machinery. Slade had his back turned and was standing near the edge of a platform off in the distance.

"I'm going to repair all of this, eventually," Slade spoke, while Nina could've killed for a cup of coffee.

"Okay, um...you wouldn't happen to have any coffee, would you?" Nina asked from her distance of twenty feet away from him. He remained at his current stance and kept his arms crossed around his back. She had felt that he was like Robin, in a way. Just the way he was so determined about everything, and enjoyed staring out into distances with a proper stance.

"No," he spoke, really disappointing Nina. She hadn't any money, so making a trip to Starbucks would have been useless, unless she stole the coffee, which she wasn't really willing to do, just not that day.

"Oh, well, could you lend me a few bucks, then? I am working for you after all and,..." Slade turned around and gazed at her. She was beginning to really resent that mask of his. As if Robin's refusal to reveal his eyes wasn't bad enough, she couldn't even watch this man's lips move while he spoke.

"You won't be needing it. Come with me," he commanded, yet again making Nina feel threatened with his deep and serious tone. She followed him down a hallway. Nina couldn't abstain from asking him where they were headed.

"Where are we going?" she asked, almost nervously, as he continued to pace a few feet ahead of her.

"You need to show me what you've got," Slade declared. Nina was not fond of his plans.

"Slade, I,..."

"Hush, apprentice. Or you will start addressing me by 'Master'," he darkly remarked, hopefully just being sarcastic, very sarcastic.

"I wouldn't count on that, sir. And I'm _not_ your apprentice." That had made him pissed. He was becoming impatient with his always bad-mannered apprentices. Maybe women weren't capable of fulfilling his egocentric needs. Terra wasn't too bad in the beginning, but in the end she was just a moody little bitch, at least, in his opinion. He decided that he wasn't going to let this one go. He had to be strict from the start this time.

He grabbed each arm and again pressed her into the side wall. She struggled against him but he didn't loosen his grip on her even slightly.

"Let go of me, bast,..."

"Shut it, Nina. If you want your keep then you're going to do just as I say, do you understand?"

"You don't have the right to,..."

"Oh, but I do." He tightened his grip, and glared into her eyes like never before, at least, within those nine hours of knowing him.

She felt the urge to spit into this asshole's face, yes, his _face_, without that horrible mask on. "_Fine_," she mustered, while feeling the desire to rip that mask off and smack his face repeatedly for treating her so badly, especially _this_ soon. He released his grip and grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her into a large ad empty room.

_Oh, God...he's not going to…_

He had a small remote of some sort in his hand. Nina almost wanted to flee the place, and forget about any potential income, at least, from this freak.

"My machines may not be working properly, but my other technical inventions are functioning beautifully."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

He clicked one of the buttons on his device, and out came at least a dozen men, dressed in armored suits and masks, similar to Slade's attire. He walked backwards towards the wall. To say Nina was exasperated would be an understatement.

"What the fu..."

"Fight them, apprentice! They're mere robotics." _If he calls me 'apprentice' one more time, I'm going to..._One of the opponents threw a punch at her, and then another came in and attempted at a kick, but Nina was wise enough to keep a distance.

"Is this your freaking idea of training?!" Nina shouted to the tall brute standing against the wall, nonchalantly.

She didn't want to use her 'powers' right off the bat. She figured she could at least try and combat using just her bare hands and legs, however there was a risk to it, and a large one at that. She pounced onto one of them, and threw all she had at him. She had managed to dent up his metallic mask, but was thrown off onto the floor, while another ten of them had made their way towards her. Nina glared at Slade for giving her a bit too much competition, especially for her first day on the job. He simply shrugged, as she was unable to see his true facial expression since it was covered up by that damn mask.

Nina quickly regained her stance and kicked the next robotic minion, not doing too much damage. She continued to 'fight' these animatronics for another five minutes, not really getting anywhere. She wasn't wearing them out, but herself.

After another five minutes of getting thrown to the floor and manhandled roughly, Slade decided to throw in his two bits.

"Nina, I'd recommend using your powers. We'll work on your physical strength later."

Nina figured that that was the only way she was really going to be able to kick ass, or rather, _shoot_ ass. She sprinted back from the automatic fighters and lit her hands and eyes up. She then fiercely shot off her bolts relentlessly, bringing down the bots quickly and easily. She couldn't believe she had just wasted ten minutes using her _averagely_ strengthened arms and legs, when she had the ability to light up her eyes and hands at 400 degrees and use them as weapons, for really anything dangerous.

Once all the robots were demolished, with nothing but steaming parts and pieces on the floor, Slade crossed him arms and approached her.

"I've got to say, that took you a bit longer than I had expected, apprentice," he stated, again pissing off Nina. She was going to put a stop to this 'Apprentice' shit.

"Okay, I'm not your apprentice, Slade, if that is your real name. I don't want to learn anything from you. I'm not going to acknowledge your potential training methods. I just want money."

"Let's get something straight first, Nina. You're going to have to understand some of the techniques I will be teaching you, whether you like it or not. Your current attitude about our ordeal is unacceptable."

"Fuck you."

"That's what I'm talking about," Slade mustered, while _as usual_ grasping her wrist and pulling her closer towards him.

"I will not tolerate that language from you."

"I'm not a little girl, Slade. I have the authority to swear when necessary, and by the way you're treating me, I think my cursing habits are very necessary."

Slade slapped her. Fast and hard.

"Owe! Son of a bit…"

"Shut up! You agreed to our deal, smart ass. I will be strict, and you will despise me, Nina. But in the end, you will find that it all will benefit you." Slade pushed her, and she weakly stumbled down to the floor. "Unless of course, you'd like to earn money out there on the cold and dark streets, using nothing but your sexual senses."

"Bastard."

"That's right. I am a bastard. Now get up. We have some discussing to do."

"What exactly do you want me to do? You just had me tear apart over a dozen freaking robots, and you won't even tell me what this 'job' really is all about!"

"I will tell you, if you get up and sit down with me at the table."

Nina stood and gruffly marched over to the large desk out in the middle of the room. She took a well-deserved seat, while Slade pulled the chair up next to her from the other side.

"Now that you work for me, you are going to do some things you have never even thought about doing. My plans are unorthodox and even risky." _Big shock there, _Nina thought to herself.

"What do you have against the Titans?" Nina asked, now not caring whether or not her nosy-ness was considered to be getting on his bad side, or more like, _badder_ side.

"Let's just say that I've had quite a history with them. Robin, in particular. Every hero must have an enemy, and I'm his, sweetheart." The 'sweetheart' nicknames were also getting on her nerves.

"I'm not your sweetheart. Call me 'Nina', and nothing else." Slade then realized just how headstrong this girl was, and that he'd have to give in to at least some of her policies if this deal was going to work out.

"Fair enough. Now, tonight you are to report to the Bank of Perez, and you are to go into Sector 4B, and you'll need to get past the security to obtain the guarded microchip." Nina disliked what he had to say. She had to do _criminal_ work? Although, she probably could've figured out that she wasn't playing for the 'good' team anymore from the start. The last thing she really wanted was to stir up trouble there on Earth, but not playing by the rules just happened to be something she was pretty good at, if not too good.

"What's in it for me? How much are you paying me?"

Slade reached into one of his small carriers from his suit and pulled out a bundle of money. Nina feared that he had done some dirty work himself to obtain that.

"We'll start out at 150 a week." She could tell that he was final with his reply. She wasn't about to negotiate with him over this, for she felt that she had done enough of that that day, even though she had only been up for a half hour.

"Fine," she stated while crossing her legs. She then stood up, and made a statement without thinking about it twice.

"Why don't I just go and get the damn thing over with right now,..."

"Halt. I wouldn't recommend that, Nina. Not only would that be a bad idea because it's daytime, but you are far too unequipped for this mission, and the Titans would surely catch you, and from years of taking note of their ways, I know for a fact that you would not get away." Slade had yet again insulted her, this time by saying that she was too weak to carry out with this plan properly.

"How can you say that? You haven't even felt the force of my personally-made fire. I can be very powerful, Slade. Watch me."

"Yes, Nina, you really _took it all_ back there in the combat room," Slade sarcastically replied, getting impatient with her arrogance.

"You really know how to bring a lady down, Slade. Where did you learn your tricks?" She was as usual testing his patience, by now doing it so frequently that it was almost like a game. Slade was not too aggravated by it, like he was earlier, but now he was coming to kind of enjoy her disagreements and remarks. It gave him the chance to toy with her. And he just_ loved_ to toy with people's mental states.

"Let's just say that I taught myself how to handle things," he put simply. Nina believed every word of it. She doubted that there was anyone else out there like this man, unless he was trained by the Devil himself. And Nina was oblivious to the fact that he _did_ work for a Satanic demon some years back, but he was still a prick to begin with even before that incident.

"So, if I'm not prepared for this, then what are you going to do to help me be ready? Have me fight off more of your mechanical men? Cause frankly that just didn't really get me anywhere, did it?

Oh, Slade had a plan of combat for her, but she wouldn't be dueling anymore programmed mercenaries, but Slade himself.

_End of 'Episode 4.'_


	6. S1E5- The First Mission

5. _The First Mission__**:**_

_Nina is required to 'train' with Slade, and once that is undergone, she heads out to the Bank of Perez` to infiltrate Sector 4B and steal the microchip._

* * *

"I'll will be helping you train this time, my dear," Slade inquired, almost sounding very satisfied about it.

"Helping me with what?" Nina asked, in a lost-lasting tempered mood. Slade stood and looked down at her from above while she sat.

"I can help you become stronger," he replied. Nina felt that she didn't need 'superstrength' to get by. She was perfectly fine with her power to ignite star bolts. Apparently, Slade didn't find her current abilities to be enough to get the job done.

"Come with me," he instructed, then walked off towards another hallway entrance. Nina stood and reluctantly followed. She was keeping her fingers crossed that he didn't have plans of beating her a good one, and considering that to be his form of 'training'.

They were in another large and empty room. This one had a door with a lock, and Slade did not hesitate to use a key on that door, to seal her in. Nina's heart skipped a beat. Who knew what this crazy son of a bitch was about to do. She supposed that Robin would be the only one to really know what was coming at him, him being the one to have the most contact with Slade after all.

"Slade, what are you…" He interrupted her by grasping her waist and turning her around. He then grabbed her arms and slid his large hands down to her wrists.

"Cooperate, or I'll force you to wear a blindfold, and that'll only make this more difficult….for you, that is. Now, are you right or left handed?"

"Right." What Slade said next was a bit unexpected.

"Then we're going to use your left. Our goal is to take the weaker parts of your body and make them stronger." He tightened his grip on her left wrist and raised it to the air. She didn't care too much for the position she was in, right behind him, and pressed against him, her back against his lower abdomen, and long hair brushing against his chest.

He swept his own fingers through hers and held her 'weaker' hand. Nina did see this as 'training' at all. She wished she could practice her combat skills on him, by kicking his ass.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Nina asked, annoyed at his slightly seductive gesture. Of course, she received an unexpected reply.

"Not as much as you are, my dear." Nina blushed as he turned her around again and faced her. Nina agreed with what he had to say next.

"Hit me, Nina. Show me how much force you can give off." She felt a sense of enlightenment after that statement, but also realized that even if she did hit him, his 'armored' chest area would go unharmed. In fact, hitting him anywhere was almost pointless.

"Well, you won't exactly feel anything, Slade. Why don't you take off the mask, so I can smack your bare face?" Nina knew he wouldn't oblige to that, but he did do something almost just as good.

"Think I'm playing unfair, do you? Alright, I'll remove the chest armor." He unfastened his gray and bullet-printed 'armor' and set it aside.

"Now I'll _feel_ whatever you throw at me, dear. Go on." Nina stared at his black-clothed chest for some time before carrying on with her bound-to-be-forceless sock. She wanted to give off a confident vibe, and let Slade know that she was predominant.

She punched his chest area as hard as she could. Slade hadn't flinched or moved a muscle. She gave it another shot, with no avail. She could feel her face burn in frustration as he simply stared down at her, likely smirking behind that mask. She moved on to pushing him, and putting all of her weight into trying to get him to budge, and nothing. He was likely getting a big kick out of this.

Embarrassed after a couple minutes of practically effortless attempted-harm, Nina backed away, and sighed. "I give up. I'm 5'6 and 130 pounds, Slade. I don't know what gave you the impression that I could take you down. You must be out of your mind."

Slade then grasped her wrist and pulled her towards him remarkably even swifter than the last few times. "I didn't assume you would, Nina. I just wanted to let you practice."

"...Practice?"

Slade shoved her down to the floor. Nina had landed roughly on her back, while Slade stood over her, looking down. He then bent over and practically lifted her off of her feet and held her arms while glaring her into oblivion.

"We need to fight, Nina. You will gain experience this way." Just when Nina was about to throw in her opinion, Slade had wrapped his arms around her and barricaded her against the nearest wall.

"Resist me, Nina. Put your heart into it."

"L-let go of me! I already told you that I'm not strong like you!" Nina protested, as Slade didn't take that excuse up for consideration at all.

"How are you going to fight then, Nina? How are you going to make it out there? How are you going to show me that you've got what it ta…"

Nina had lit her eyes up and defensively shot Slade with her only _useful_ power. He was thrown about twenty feet from her and had landed roughly against one of the large and lowered gears. Nina had proved herself, and she was going to begin to do things her way.

Slade had leaned up after about thirty seconds after the rough fall, and his armored part of his abdomen was smoking. He didn't seem to be in a hurry to get up and go after her again. He simply stared wildly at the still red glowing eyes of Nina.

"_This_ is how I fight, Slade, whether _you_ like it or not. _This_ is how I will be getting by. And _this_ is how I prove myself worthy. If you want some muscled and brute-ly woman who can fight using her bare hands and feet, then I'd suggest looking elsewhere, because I'm not about to let you push me around like this anymore, got it?!"

Slade had slowly stood, likely still under some shock and aching from the powerful blow. He remained put, and decided to agree with her from the distance.

"Very well," he put simply, then began to depart the room.

"So what now?" Nina shouted, as Slade turned to face her once more.

"Report back to me tonight at precisely ten tonight." He then left.

* * *

Nina had left Slade's lair and decided to explore the city. She just couldn't stand being around that asshole for too long, and that worn-down building was awful drafty, and dark. Nina needed to seek some solace.

She sat out by the docks and contemplated on what to do. Working for a man like that was definitely going to stress her out, both currently and in the long run would take a toll on her mental state. She knew that if she were going to hang around there, though, that she'd need money, and lots of it. She had no intentions of returning home, despite the plentiful doe and somewhat stress-less life, except those meetings with the government she had to attend. Her father was Governor of Xikera, but he had been deceased for almost thirteen years, once he was stricken with a lethal and fast-acting virus while off on a mission in a dying habitational portion of her planet. He had died when she was seven, and her sister was nine. Her uncle had taken over the occupation since, hence helping raise the family, but he really wasn't around too often, and him and Nina were not close.

Upon her recollection of home, her beloved sister, Bristol, had now been in her thoughts. It may have only been eight days since seeing her, but it felt like much longer. Probably just due to the stress of moving there to Jump city, and accepting the fact the she would be committing crimes amongst her new town, and she was slowing becoming a new person as a whole.

She just sat out on the rafted and old pier by the lake until noon. The last thing Nina wanted to do was go back to Slade's place and ask him for money. He likely wasn't planning on throwing any loot at her until at least the end of the week, _if _she leveled up to his expectations thoroughly, that was.

Sitting around out in the blazing sun did her no good, so she decided to get up and go back into the building to confront Slade to ask him where his food was. It wasn't like he didn't have any food in there, right? Then again, Nina wasn't entirely sure whether or not this man was even human, let alone needed to eat. She decided to take her chances anyway.

She returned to find Slade turned from her in a chair by one of the large glass windows. He appeared to be smoking a cigar, which Nina really believed that smoking was something he didn't do, considering his outstanding health. His mask seemed to be still on his face.

She had two choices, both of them being risky and potentially dangerous, but one more than the other. She had seen enough of that large and dark blue left eye of his. Her desire to see the other one was eating her alive. Maybe he was disfigured, or maybe he was just very willing to keep his identity a secret. But insecurity didn't seem to be one of his qualities, and Nina knew that damn well by now.

She could either sneak up on Slade and attempt to pull the mask off, but if she did succeed with this, he would only rampage on her, or even kill her, the second she'd be able to get a glimpse of his facial features, at least she'd have her star bolts to protect her… or she could confront him on food matters. She could just hear her stomach screaming at her, begging her for some sort of nourishment.

She had decided to go with Plan B, and walked a few paces forward, inadvertently stepping on the more worn part of the floor, resulting in an audible creek. He had now known she was present, but hadn't turned around.

"Oh, you're back already…"

"Yeah, there's something we need to discuss…" Nina declared, feeling tense. "Um, where is your fridge?"

Slade exhaled a puff of smoke and still refused to glance around at her. _Is he threatened by me? _ Nina couldn't help but think.

"A few doorways down from the combat room we used earlier."

She went down that hallway and came across a small room with some cabinets, a sink and a fridge. She did not hesitate to rush over to the fridge and tug it open, only to find a jar of olives and some leftover ramen.

_I thought this man was rich? _Nina wondered, a bit confused at his low food supply. There were a few bottles of wine by the cupboards, at least. Nina may have been underage, at least, in this country, but she wasn't going to abstain from the over joyous feeling of being tipsy. She could've used a little confidence after all.

She returned out there with the jar of olives and a bottle of red wine. Slade was still peering out the window, a cigar in his mouth through his opened mask linings. At least she knew now that Slade _did_ have a mouth, and a likely human one at that.

"Well, I didn't find too much, but I have some almost expired olives and some wine," Nina inquired, while Slade remained in his seat.

Nina set the olives and bottle down on the floor and went to retrieve a chair. She now disliked Slade's silent treatment, and decided that she was going to have a chat with him, despite the total abuse he had inflicted on her earlier that morning. She would just have to look beyond his arrogance.

She took a seat and popped open the wine bottle first thing. Slade watched her as she sipped straight from the bottle. It was merely 1:00 in the afternoon and Nina was already indulging herself to an alcoholic beverage.

"A bit early for that, don't you think?" Slade asked, while removing the cigar from his inner mask and holding it in hand.

"I've drank way earlier than this before." Slade simply shrugged and continued staring outward.

"Are you afraid of me?" Nina had the nerve to ask, only to get a deserved response. She got to hear Slade's not-often-used mechanical laugh, or at least, a laugh of sorts. He had apparently found what Nina had said to be absolutely ridiculous.

"I only said that because you're being so qui…"

"Nina, I want you to know that I am not afraid of anything, no matter how threatening or dangerous. I've been through it all, honey, so don't think for a second that I will cower from _your_ super abilities." Nina was yet again offended by his antics. The audacity of her boss was too extreme.

"I wouldn't be so indifferent, Slade. I could kill you if I wanted or needed to."

"And you wouldn't do that, Nina. It's not in your nature."

"You don't know me."

"I don't need to."

"But, don't you want to?" There was a moment of silence after she had threw that one in. She wanted to know Slade, who he was, how old he was, and especially what the hell he really looked like. Slade sighed. Nina noticed that Slade still had his cigar in hand, and she made an outrageous move. She took his cigar for herself, just getting what was likely a raised eyebrow from Slade, since his eye had widened for a second.

"I do. Why don't you start by telling me your last name."

"I'm not sure that I trust you enough yet."

"Does _trust _matter?" Slade had remarked, seeming to kind of make sense to Nina.

She removed the half-used cigar from her mouth and told him, "it's 'Warndhose'." Slade had settled back into his seat. "Now tell me yours."

"Perhaps another time."

"No, damn it, I revealed mine, now it's your turn." Slade had glared at her, but agreed to her 'deal'.

"Wilson. Now I want you to tell me why you're here, on earth. What the hell drove you to the key of all depression?"

"Well, I honestly didn't think this would be such a bad place to stay."

"Look around, sweetheart. I think you could've done better."

"Do you _want_ me to leave?"

"No, I do need you." The way he had said it startled Nina. It was almost spoken with compassion and too much seriousness. "I have been in dire need of an assistant for a while."

"_Dire_ need? Why can't you just do the work yourself?"

"Don't ask so many questions, Nina. You'll find out anything you want to know eventually anyways."

Nina sipped her wine at hand. "So, I'll get to see your face?"

Slade snatched the cigar out of her fingers and puffed it for himself. "We'll see."

* * *

_10:12 p.m.-_

"So, you expect me to break into some security breached and high tech bank that's heavily guarded, just to get you some microchip? What's it even for?"

"You'll find out later. Just do as I say."

"I can bet it's for something naughty…"

"Are you up for this or not? I thought you wanted to prove yourself worthy."

"Fine, whatever. I'll do it," Nina reluctantly agreed. Before she got the chance to head out, Slade stopped her and gave her an ear speakerphone.

"I'll tell you what to do," he stated. Nina shrugged and then left to locate the Bank of Perez.` Slade had disliked her attitude towards him. He disliked her hesitant nature. She wasn't too agreeable either, but for some reason he still felt drawn to her, very much so, in fact.

Once Nina had arrived to her destination, she looked around, admittedly nervous, in an attempt to find an easy entrance where she could sneak in without causing uproar or making a scene, although she knew she'd have to do that later anyways.

"_Go in through the back. There's a locked passage, just shoot it open_," Slade broke in through her earpiece. _Shit, is he watching me right now?_ Nina couldn't help but wonder, annoyed with his stalker demeanor.

"Shit, Slade. Are you watching me _right_ now?!" Nina couldn't hold back from mustering.

"I'm helping you, my dear. Just trust me." Nina's stomach knotted up at the thought of him _always_ watching her. God, he didn't have cameras installed in his bathroom did he? Like, while _she _used it?

Nina did as he had said and proceeded to the back area of the building and located a locked up door. Nina sighed, and lit her hands up and gave the locks a few shots to break them off. She then waited for the smoke to clear up and then headed in. The place was mostly dark. All Nina could see at first was a few far off EXIT doors that were glowing red.

"_Make a left turn on the upcoming hall ahead,_" he instructed, as Nina was annoyed by his constant presence.

"Yeah, yeah." She moved on and turned left. "_Slow down, there are two guards around the next corner. You're going to have to attack_."

"Why, couldn't I just seduce them?" Nina sarcastically threw in, not getting even a slight chuckle in return. Nina lit her hands and eyes up, and prepared for her first legitimate duel. She prayed that this would be easy.

"_Do not shoot them right away. They're prepared for people like you. You first need to act like you're lost, and then take them by surprise._"

"Slade, I doubt they will fall for tha…"

"Just do it."

Nina sighed yet again and slowly turned the corner. The two men were just thirty feet away, and she could tell that they tensed up and grasped their weapons. Nina had to put on a pathetic act. _Oh, for Christ's sake…_

"Oh! Can you two help out a little lady? I'm, uh...lost." Nina wanted to smack herself upside the head for sounding so damn ditsy. She had seemed to deceive these two at least.

They had lowered their weapons and straightened themselves out, as if to try and impress her.

"Sure thing, Miss. Uh, where did you come from?"

"Oh...just, one of those complicated doorways, somewhere over there, ya know. Please, kind sir's, just...help me get the heck out of here." Now Slade was chuckling, and Nina was scolding herself for her girly girl behavior.

"Well, we could bring her in through this way, Bill," one of the men said, while Nina clenched her fist to prepare for some good throwback shooting. One of them swiped a keycard through the passcode swipe and the door was opened.

Once both their backs were turned, Slade mustered, "_now_." She lit her hands up quickly and shot them both before they got a chance to even see it coming. They were down, so Nina stepped over them and proceeded towards the next doorway, likely where the chip was locked behind. She felt like freaking _Catwoman_.

"This is ridiculous, Slade. Are they going to be alright?"

"_You tell me, sweetheart. It's your power_."

"Hey, I told you not to call me that, damn it. And I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"_It's all a part of the job, Nina. You should understand that you will be hurting a lot of people, _ _so get used to it._"

"I think I found it," Nina inquired, then shot the locks off the door handles and went inside without thinking twice. The chip was under a spotlight on a small table. This mission had been almost too easy.

"_Be careful, Nina. If you let a single follicle touch that bar then the alarm system will be activa_…" It was too late, her arm had just barely swept past the metal bar while grabbing the device. The alarms were loud and clear. She had to get the hell out of there, and fast.

"_Go, now_!" Slade commanded, almost frantic. Nina stuffed the apparently crucial chip into her pocket and sprinted towards the slowly closing door and made it through, while skipping past the still knocked out guards. She had managed to get out from the way she came in. Saying that was a close call would be a damn fine understatement.

Nina caught her breath once outside, while her boss congratulated her.

"Well, done...apprentice,"

"FUCK OFF! They could have damn well gotten me! Have you no leniency?" Nina yelled, exasperated at his absolute self dignity.

All Nina heard back was a dark chuckle. This was just the beginning.

_~End of episode 5._


	7. S1E6- Bristol

6. _Bristol__**:**_

_While Nina is out on another mission, she runs into her newly arrived sister. Meanwhile, shortly after Bristol arrives to the city, she makes a somewhat startling discovery. She decides to venture out to Paris with an odd and very photosynthetic man._

* * *

Nina stormed back to Slade's headquarters (and her current residence) with that God forsaken microchip. She was going to demand some answers. What were this Madman's plans?

She noticed that one of his smaller screens was on, depicting a few areas around the Perez` Bank: the inside, front and back areas. How Slade had managed to plant all those tiny cameras in those hard-to-get-to places had Nina clueless.

"Alright, here's your damn chip, now I'm going to bed," Nina declared, then tossed it outwards towards Slade, standing in the shadows.

"And don't bother waking me up tomorrow, because I've think I've just performed a good week's worth, thanks."

"I think I'll be the judge of that, Nina. And I don't like your attitude," he replied darkly, as if trying to alert Nina about her actions.

"You can't run my life, Slade. And don't even think about shoving me into another wall and threatening me right in the face again, cause I won't hesitate to shoot that damn mask right off you," she warned, as Slade stayed put. She approached him. "I could really hurt you…._sweetheart_. Goodnight," she finished, then walked away, leaving Slade to feel a bit astonished at her newfound confidence towards him.

"She has no idea…" Slade mumbled to himself, his voice frighteningly deep.

* * *

Nina was still frustrated with Slade when she woke up that morning at 5am. She couldn't sleep any longer. She decided that she needed some time away from him. Maybe a few weeks or so. She silently got out of bed and threw a jacket and shoes on. She packed up some of her things and tiptoed out of the room with her luggage over her shoulder. She would find _somewhere_ to stay, but she wasn't sure where.

Of course, Slade was up, and he had caught her before she had gotten the chance to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" He mustered from the darkness.

"Christ, Slade, you scared me! I'm just leaving for a while."

"No, you're not. I'm not allowing you to leave."

"You don't own me! I can leave if I want to!" Nina protested.

"And go where? I'm your money source, remember? And I haven't given you shit, yet." That was the first actual swear she had heard from him, and she was sure there was just more to come after what she had to say.

"So, give me some."

"Not with that attitude."

Nina threw her things to the floor and her anger had unintentionally spewed up her powers to act out. Her eyes lit red and she approached Slade to give him a piece of her mind.

"I can understand why you've had so much trouble with your former 'apprentices', Slade. You treat them like shit. Well, I will not tolerate this nonsense. I can leave if I want to."

"I can help you, Nina. I warned you from the start that I am strict."

"Strict is a bit too well an understatement, Slade. You're a complete jerk-o…" He slapped her roughly, knocking her down to the floor.

"Don't say anymore. You're a coward. If you truly believe you're not up for what I have planned for you, then go." Nina lay on the floor, her cheek stinging from the strike that should have been expected. If there was one thing that Nina loved doing, it was proving people wrong.

She scrambled onto her feet and mustered, "fine, asshole. I'll stay." She collected her bag off the floor and began to storm back into her room.

"That a girl," Slade remarked, only to receive Nina's middle finger in return.

Little did Nina realize that Slade was becoming attracted to her. He hardly realized this himself.

* * *

Slade had let three weeks slip by before giving Nina another duty. He had spent those few weeks repairing the damaged machinery and organizing his potential plans. Nina had hung around, but tried at all costs to avoid _him_.

"Tonight, you are to report to the Bay bridge, and you will come across a locked up warehouse." _They always had to be locked up, didn't they? _"Once you break the locks and get in, you'll need to sneak into the room to the left and inside you will find a small metal crate. Bring that back to me without trying to open it."

"Will I get to see what it is, at least?"

"Yes, later. Now, go. The area is currently unguarded, but if you wait too long…"

"Yeah, alright, I'm leaving," Nina said glumly then departed. At least Slade had paid her a couple hundred the previous week. He may have been a complete ass but it was all worth it for the cash. Okay, that sounded too wrong…

About a mile away from her destination, Nina noticed smoked arising from some brush. She decided to investigate. She snuck over to the smoking bushes and came across a hovercraft, much like the one she had used to get to Jump city. The front was dented in, and the door was on the other side. Suddenly, she heard it get thrown open, bringing along more smoke, and then it crashed to the ground. She then heard a voice, then some angry mumbling. She slowly worked her way to the other side of the jet and as the smoke was clearing up she saw that the culprit was her sister, Bristol.

"Jesus! _Huh_…" she heard her sister grumble as she arduously gathered her luggage out of the now broken jet.

"Long time, no see, sis," Nina exclaimed. Bristol shot around and suddenly looked enlightened.

"_Nin_!" she yelled and sprinted to her sibling to fling her arms around her.

"What a coincidence! Did you go straight down from the satellite dish?" Nina asked, figuring that was how Bristol had conveniently landed in Jump city.

"I had a just had a feeling...so what are you doing out here?" Bristol asked, as Nina was iffy about telling her older and protective sister about her semi-abusive boss and his unorthodox grunt work he had assigned to her.

"I'm...working. I was just headed to, um, the Bay...to uh, gather some materials," Nina truthfully inquired. Bristol grabbed her luggage and stepped away from the gasoline scented wreck.

"Mom's worried about you, Nin. She told me to come and find you using...this jet here, that is now demolished. So, I won't be returning home anytime soon…"

Nina nonchalantly lit a cigarette and puffed. "I didn't ask about mom, did I?"

"Hey, what did I tell you about the cigarettes, Nina?! Put that shit out!"

"Calm down, Bris. Geez. I really need it now…"

"What are you saying?"

"I've got a real dick-boss, Bris. He really stresses me out. I'm not used to this kind of labor!"

"You're not used to _any _kind of labor, Nin. What do you have to do?"

Nina paced forward, knowing that she'd have to hurry. "I'll explain later, um, here's a hundred bucks. Go and find a hotel to stay in."

"Wha- Where are you staying?"

"Believe me, Bris. You don't want to go where I'm staying. I'll see you later, okay? Trust me. Meet me back here tomorrow." Nina then took off, while Bristol reluctantly went on her way into Jump city.

About a mile further, Bristol made her way into the depths of the city. It must have been around 11 at night, so of course she was confused at the fact that her 'boss' had made her go out _this _late.

She had been on Weller street when she witnessed something odd. A man was on top of a short building, mustering up a very bright light. There was a stairway leading up to the upper area of the shop, and Bristol was letting her curiosity get the best of her. She made her way up the old metal stairs and saw a man adjusting a large light beam of some sort. He was dressed in some silly looking black and yellow getup with a with a black and white headpiece and a black beard.

"Excuse me?" Bristol spoke, getting the odd man to wildly turn around, and shine his hands towards her, as if threatened.

"Not another Titan...Oh, well. I am ready for you," he spoke sounding monotone, and somewhat sorrow filled.

"No, I'm not a...Titan. I'm new here. Since you seem to be the only one around right now, I was wondering if you could show me where the nearest motel is,"

He lowered his hands and de-lit himself.

"Ah, well…" he started, then had to really think something through for a minute. _This is your chance, Arthur! She could be yours if you say the right words… _he thought to himself, in dire need of a woman, apparently. Of course Bristol would not be interested.

"Come closer, darling. Allow me to show you the directions," he stated, seeming shady as hell. Bristol warily walked towards him as he dimmed his large and weird light device. She tensed up when he put his arm around her shoulder and smiled creepily.

"There's a great hotel around here that I'm sure you'd enjoy. Just allow me to shine some light on your night and take you out for an evening under the stars." Did this freak realize that it was nearly midnight? Bristol was exhausted and willing to get to a motel, and fast.

"Um, no thanks...uh,"

"Doctor Light. Doctor Arthur Light."

"Yeah, I would really just like to…" He was staring creepily at her. She felt the urge to shoot a blue bolt at him, but abstained for just a bit longer.

"I've um...got to go, thanks anyways…" Bristol pulled away from him. Dr. Light didn't want her to leave. He decided to stall her a bit.

"Ah, this city's not what it used to be…"

"...What?"

"Yes...Ever since that terrible incident that occurred a few years back…"

Bristol continued to give him a raised eyebrow. "It all went down in Paris, France...we were so close…" _Uhh...did his wife die or something?_

"~sigh~ What happened?" Bristol asked, while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"We were alone frozen...by _them_."

"Who?"

"Those corrupted Titans. They took our lives away from us. I got out, however, by using my power of heated light energy. But the others, however...remain in the now frozen ruins of underground Paris. One of the boys was just eleven years old...many of the others were mere teenagers…"

Bristol had heard enough. He had her at 'one of the boys being just eleven years old'.

"Who are the Titans?" she asked, just as her sister had done a month earlier.

"They are...the darkness…" was all he could say, just thrilled that he had gotten her attention.

"Well, why are you telling _me_ this?" Bristol asked, wanting to hear his point.

"Would you like to join me, in saving the frozen ones?" Was this guy insane? Bristol had figured that he truly was, but also had interest in this story, whether it was true or not, but hopefully true, because Bristol was somewhat willing to go through with this.

"Um, sure. Who exactly are we saving?" Arthur smiled crookedly. "The innocent," he lied.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Slade's residence…_

Nina returned to Slade's with the unhampered mystery box. He was as usual just sitting around, not really doing anything.

"I got it. I'll say those locks wouldn't go down without a fight, though…" she declared, as Slade simply returned a glare of sorts. Not too serious, but far from welcoming.

"You took a bit longer than I had expected…" he rudely spoke, oblivious to the fact that she had a run in with her newly arrived sister. She hadn't worn his 'stalking device' in her ear that time, so he hadn't the chance to snoop into her destinations and conversations.

"I ran into my sister. She just got here," she truthfully spoke, while setting down the incognito object.

"I don't want you two to meet right away, though. You know how you give off a vicious vibe, Slade." He returned a calm eye.

"So...what's in here?" He stood and inserted a key into it, turned it and opened. He took out a flash drive, just a mere flash drive. It must have been crucial though, as Nina had assumed.

"So...I assume that is essential?" Nina mumbled, as Slade simply nodded in return.

* * *

Dr. Light had abandoned his plans to wreak havoc on the city that night, yet again just trying to induce non-stop light, and trying to make insomnia an extreme epidemic amongst the city. He led her to his place, and into his garage, where he kept a strange vehicle.

"Get in, and let me take you to the depths of Paris," he stated. Bristol was reluctant. It was the middle of the night, and traveling out to another country was the last thing she wanted to do.

"It's 12:23 at night, Arthur. I'd like to get some shut-eye."

"This vehicle travels at the speed of light, darling," he claimed, yet again making a 'light' reference. "We'd get to France in 30 minutes, more or less. What do you say?"

Bristol saw no real reason to dispute. She figured she could save some comatosed lives and pay her good deed forward for the week, so she figured, why not?

"Fine," she yawned while throwing her luggage in his convertible. "Let's get this over with," she finished. He hopped in and started the engine up. This vehicle had risen off the ground. He must have invented this futuristic car himself. He then hit the gas and they took off into the sky, at the speed of light, as he had claimed.

_~End of Episode 6_


	8. S1E7- Abandoned Headquaters

7. _Abandoned Headquarters __**:**_

_Bristol arrives to Paris with Dr. Light, and assists him in unfreezing the villains that were left in The Brotherhood of Evil's abandoned Headquarters. _

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning and Bristol and Arthur were shooting past clouds at 80 miles per hour. Bristol thought this to be more and more pointless the more she thought about it. It wasn't like she _knew_ any of these apparent 'victims', so why did she give a damn about their fates?

"Just ten more minutes, dear," Arthur inquired, while unnecessarily putting his arm around Bristol, now making her a bit irate with his all-too-confident gestures.

"My name is Bristol," she corrected, then pushing his arm off of her.

"As if that's important," he rudely mumbled. Bristol ignored his obscenities and asked him how he was correlated with the frozen victims.

"So, were you all friends, or something?"

"I suppose you could say that…" he replied, sounding shady.

"So, how did this all happen? The whole freezing occurrence; it all sounds so odd."

"I along with many others were invited to the Brotherhood of Evil's Headquarters a few years ago when the word got out that there was a way to make the Titans vulnerable. We were so interested in this investment, considering we had had our fair share of trying to rid those wretched samaritans for quite a while. We took the liberty of joining forces together to try and abolish those damn nuisances...but we failed, and the hero's won."

"_Hero's_? You mean they were _good_ people?" Bristol asked, confused. Earlier he had mentioned that the Titans were the 'darkness'. By that, Bristol had assumed he meant that they were villains, but apparently in truth, the contrary…

"They are not hero's to those who discriminate their efforts," he replied simply. Bristol had decided to keep quiet for those last five minutes before they arrived.

* * *

It was sunrise in Paris, but not too many people were out and about yet. Arthur landed his vehicle on the concrete by the gaping underground hole in the abandoned alley.

Bristol was the first to get out and inspect the large tear in the ground. She peered down it and noticed a ladder that went down about twenty feet then a stairway that led down to the lowest floor. Bristol had decided to waste no time and started down the ladder, followed by Dr. Light.

It had taken them around five minutes to get to the bottom floor, and that's when Bristol was taken aback by how many people were trapped in frozen positions, some even on higher levels, almost looking frightened and posed on large display cases. There must have been over fifty of them, all of them in some odd getup or outfit with a mask or weird hair style. Some even looked creepy or frightening.

"Well, this going to take a while…," Bristol sighed. "Um, they're not...dead, are they?" she added as Dr. Light had made his way all the way down the stairs.

"I believe not, but we won't know for certain until I melt their coatings off," he replied, then approaching a heavy guy in a dorky outfit with long ginger hair and an eye mask. He lit his hands up and pressed them against the victim, as Bristol stood a distance behind, a bit flustered.

Suddenly, she noticed the man begin to shake uncontrollably as water dripped off of him. He fell to the floor and breathed heavily.

"W-what-t-t h-h-happened-d-d?" he stuttered, as Dr. Light moved on to a young man dressed in red jumpsuit and white eye mask.

"We lost the battle with the Titans, CF. You've been trapped here for the past four years," Arthur informed him, as the large guy slowly got up from the floor.

"FOUR YEARS?!" he hollered back, as the guy dressed in red was almost completely un-thawed.

"Indeed. Now, I'd suggest running along. And don't even ponder trying to get _Spotlight_ cancelled again, or I'll wreak vengeance on you like never before," he oddly added, as the fat ginger grimaced and then drew his attention to Bristol.

"Well, hello! Your beauty reminds me of Zexa Fixxer from _Intergalactic Wars_ season three," he inquired, while crinkling his ginger brows in a suggestive manner. She disliked this loser even more than Arthur, who was apparently irritated by the ginger's compliment to Bristol.

"Away, Control, or I'll present a seventh season of _The Light Years_ to you, and you'll be in for a nasty cliffhanger…" That got the fat guy going. He returned a final wink to Bristol and then went on his way up the stairs, as the guy in red had multiplied himself into four identical copies. Bristol watched in astonishment as they all stretched on the ground, talking to one another as if they were all different guys. Arthur continued down the row of frozen people unfreezing one by one.

"Um, should I help?" Bristol asked, feeling awkward just standing around.

"I can't imagine how you would...you haven't the power to induce natural heat, nor any power at all," he replied. That's when Bristol realized that he was still oblivious to the fact that she _did _have powers. He still thought she was mortal.

"That's where you're wrong," she remarked, and then lit her hands and eyes, startling the hell out of Arthur.

"You're not human?" he asked, offending Bristol with his absolute shock at her true identity.

"Not technically, but I promise that you'll find me of use anyway," she claimed then headed over to a tall woman in red with black heeled boots and a short, black bob hairstyle. She kept her hands aglow and was about to unfreeze her, but was stopped by Arthur.

"She is of no use to us. She, the ape and the brain have only disgraced the majority of us. Do _him_."

Bristol shrugged and moved on to a tall and thin man dressed in anglophillic attire with blue tinted crescent spectacles and vibrant red hair. She continually moved her hot palms around him, slowly melting the water.

After a few minutes he was mobile again. He looked very shocked and pale. He was shaking uncontrollably, and Bristol didn't let him fall to the floor with numb knees like Dr. Light had been doing with everyone he unfroze. He stumbled once completely un-thawed. Bristol wrapped her arms around him and helped him stay on his feet.

"B-Bollocks…" he grumbled as he fought to regain his stance.

"Take it easy, you've been frozen for like four years," Bristol stated, as she patted him on the back and helped him sit down. He gazed at her as she went onto the next helpless prisoner, a black guy in a white outfit with a green helmet and large Cyclops-like eye.

It took nearly two hours for Dr. Light and Bristol to defrost every villain, except Madame Rouge, Brain, Monsieur, and General Immortus, who were nothing but worthless failures in the eyes of the now defrosted villains. I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R., Cinderblock and Plasmas were also left be due to their enormous sizes.

Their work there was done, and the last of the bad guys were clearing out and heading up the stairs. Bristol felt that she could now return to the city with a sense of pride for 'paying it forward'. She was satisfied until Arthur yet again slid his arm around her waist once they were out by his car.

"I have plans for you, dear," he mumbled deeply in her ear, then feeling it necessary to nibble along it seductively. It absolutely was not.

She jerked away from him and protectively lit her eyes. "No, Arthur. I'm not going to date you, and I ESPECIALLY won't be sleeping with you," she declared, very serious. He suddenly grew irate, and felt the urge to demand her otherwise. She would likely win any fight they'd undergo though anyways.

"If you choose not to be with me then you will _not_ be coming back with me," he warned. Bristol had to do what was right for herself.

"You can't force me to be your girlfriend, you dick," she proclaimed with an agitated tone. Arthur returned a glare and climbed into his vehicle. He then tossed her luggage outside the car and slammed the door shut.

"W-ha, You can't just leave me here!"

"Inconsiderate bitch!" he hollered as he drove off then propelled into the sky about forty feet down the road.

It appeared that Bristol had just wasted her time. She was a foreigner, completely clueless to Earth's continental setup. How was she going to get back to America? She didn't even have any Earth money on her, including dollars or euros.

She wandered around the city with her luggage slumping over her shoulder. How could she have been so ignorant? Coming to France to unthaw a bunch of people she didn't even know, and even more pathetic, doing this just minutes after arriving to this new and strange planet.

She wandered down by a bay and walked along the shore. About half a mile later, she noticed that red headed man she had defrosted an hour earlier. He appeared to be in a speed boat, fighting to get the engine started. Bristol saw this as an opportunity to get a ride back to the states, as long as this man wasn't an arrogant fool only looking for sex. Bristol took her chances.

She approached him by the boat, and she noticed that he was frustrated. "Bloody engine…c'mon! Damn it…."

"Need some help?" Bristol asked, startling the man. He flinched and spun around, then looking embarrassed for being startled by _her_ presence.

"Oh, it's you, love. My engine won't kick on, is all," he grumbled.

"Have you...tried kicking it?" Bristol asked, then feeling silly.

"Well I doubt that would work, sweetheart." This whole 'sweetheart' thing really just must have been a bad guy trend or something. At this point, Bristol wasn't going to debate him on that, at least not right then, since she really required a ride.

"Just go for it," Bristol suggested. He shrugged and then gave the side of the engine a good kick, and then another, and a third, with avail.

"Ah, there it, goes…"

"Bristol," she informed him.

"Oh, just call me 'Mod'," he replied while starting the boat up. "Looks like you could use a ride," he added holding his hand out to lift her aboard.

"Please." She threw her things in and hopped aboard.

While traveling down the sea way, Bristol had some things to ask.

"Are you headed for the states?" she asked, feared that he'd answer otherwise. He had an English accent, so she got the impression that he was headed for the UK, but luckily, he wasn't.

"I'd been residing in California. I'm headed there, love."

"Oh, well, that's where I was staying too. I just moved here, actually. My sister is staying in Jump city, so I'm going to join her."

"Oh, the coincidence, love. That's where I'm headed," he replied as he drove the boat pridefully down the waterway.

"Nice! That'll save me a big trip," Bristol inquired, while Mod glanced around at her and threw in a sweet yet corny compliment.

"Please, pet, I'd give you a lift over to wherever you'd like, anyways," he stated, while showing his crooked smile. His teeth were pretty big, and to say they were crooked would definitely be an understatement, but Bristol was always attracted to men with a few imperfections.

"So, if I'm not being too personal, or anything, what did you have against the Titans?"

"Why, everything about them, dearie. Those botched buggers. They ruined everything I had planned...it was perfect, pet. They always knew how to put an abrupt halt to one's plans, including mine. I could have had it all!"

"Um, did they rob you or something?" Bristol asked, receiving a light chuckle in return.

"You don't know the Titans, do you, lovely? He he, well, I'll tell you this. Keep your distance from the nasty little bastards! They just fancy interfering with the plans of us hard working villains, I tell you. They will stop at nothing to foil your goals."

"What did they do to _you_, Mod?"

"...They killed my destined occupation, love. I would have made a damn fine ruler! But, it's all gone now. But there is one thing I still have, pet."

_His mojo? _Bristol thought amusingly, as Mod's anglophillic nature reminded her of _Austin Powers_. She knew that this man was definitely interesting, and had plans of getting to know him better.

_~End of episode 7_


	9. S1E8- Mod

8. _Mod_

_Nina learns more in-depth details on Slade's plans, while Bristol gets to know her new companion._

* * *

As each day went by, Nina only grew increasingly curious about Slade's plans. She had been on numerous 'missions', the latest one taking place at _Wayne's Enterprises_. She had known Slade for just over a month now, and was keen on finding out more about this incognito.

By afternoon that day Nina had decided to ask Slade a somewhat daring question.

"Who are you?" His eye narrowed in confusion.

"I mean, really, who are you, Slade?" she asked. He stayed in his seat, and contemplated on how to answer.

"I already told you what you need to know, Nina," he remarked sternly.

"You never told me what I _want_ to know," she debated. He narrowed his eye again, then gave in.

"What do you want to know?"

Nina crossed her arms. "How old are you?"

"That wouldn't interest you."

"Yes, it would. Believe me."

He sighed. "Thirty eight." Nina honestly thought he was a bit older with that very deep voice of his. "Where were you born?" she then threw in.

"Kansas. Are you through?"

"Now show me your face."

"No."

"Why not?"

"My looks don't concern you."

"Well, are you even human?"

"Yes, Nina. I'm not going to argue with you about this again. The mask is staying on."

"Fine! If you're that insecure about it…"

I am not insecure, Nina. I just want to keep my identity confidential."

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me what the hell your plans are, _at least_," Nina sighed, then lit her fifth cigarette of the day.

He stood then signaled her to follow him over to his newly repaired screen (the one he used view various areas of the city).

There was a map of California and multiple red dots on different areas, six to be exact.

"So, what is this?"

"Let's just say that an old rival of mine still needs to pay his dues. I plan on getting even. He owns a few businesses out in Roxsford, L.A. and Forville. I'm going to take them down."

"Um, what did he do to you?"

"He took everything I had, Nina. Just goes to show that you can't trust anyone."

"Do you trust me?"

"Not at all. I no longer take any chances with anyone, Nina."

"You're awful envious, Slade."

"I'll admit that."

"I want you to trust me, Slade. What the hell could I do to turn my back on you, anyways? I don't know where you keep your money, and even if I did I wouldn't…,"

"Trust is something you need to deserve, Nina. End of discussion."

Nina felt assaulted. She had worked her ass off every week for this jerk and he couldn't even trust her. She felt that she trusted him, but also resented his imprecations towards her. He didn't seem to enjoy her presence, at least in the eyes of Nina. All in all, she felt downright degraded.

"Damn it, Slade! I freaking work my ass off for you nearly every day, and this is what I get in return? Your lack of trust in me? I'll have you know that I trust you, but don't think for a second that I respect you."

"I never said you had to."

"Are you just using me, then?"

"What do you think?" Slade remarked. Personally, he was actually very fond of her, and did all he could to keep her around, not only for the labor but for his own personal desire for her.

"Bastard. I could quit right now."

"But you won't, sweetheart. This is your fourth threat towards me regarding that."

"You should consider yourself lucky, Slade. I'm choosing to stay unlike your former 'employees' who detested your guts. Now, I've got to go. My sister is waiting for me." She sashayed out as any outraged woman would, while Slade relaxed into his seat, very turned on.

* * *

_What a dick! God, I guess my diary isn't cutting it. I'm going to have to vent to Bris about this asshole. I need to relax and get rid of this overwhelming stress. It's going to make me lose it._

Nina trudged her way through the forest where she had run into her sister the previous night. Nina decided that she'd just wait around if she wasn't there, since it was only 6:00 and Bristol may not have been planning to show up for at least another two hours. Nina was never in a rush to get back to Slade's place, especially after that incident about fifteen minutes earlier. She couldn't help but wonder if Slade had the ability to _always_ watch her. He definitely had a lot of cameras set up everywhere. The thought of him always stalking her paranoid the shit out of her.

Nina was not at all shocked to find that her sister had not arrived yet. She took a seat by the wrecked jet and lit her sixth cigarette for the day. She had much time to sit and contemplate to herself before her sister was to arrive on news of her chosen residence. But Nina remained ignorant to the fact that she was still an hour away from Jump City.

* * *

It was nearly 7:30 when Bristol and Mod had made their way through the Pacific ocean and to the Bay on the coast of Jump City. He went a distance through the Bay and came across a building on stands out in the middle of the lake.

"God, is this where you live? It's...um, very spacious," she exclaimed, as Mod parked and stepped out, making his way towards the stairway.

"Yes, darling, I've been living here for the past thir, eh, five years," he stated, almost having a close call there. She stepped out and followed him inside, also being amazed at the size of the place.

"Ah, it's been awhile...bloody dust and cobwebs everywhere…" Mod grumbled, as Bristol's eyes were anything but bored.

"It's beautiful, Mod," she said, as he headed for the stairway.

"Yeah, well, it's home, but, it's _nothing_ compared to England, pet. You can set your things down and make yourself comfortable, love." Bristol sat down on a dusty sofa against the wall. She examined the place some more. The floor was checkered black and white, with grayish walls, plenty of doors and a tall ceiling.

_Does he live here alone? There's so many rooms. I wouldn't mind living here, _she thought, although she had no plans of actually asking him if she could stay, but she'd oblige if he offered her to reside there, himself.

About a minute later he returned down the stairs with a cigarette lit in his mouth, however a likely old one considering he had been gone for four years.

He sat next to her and held the smoke between his fingers, then crossed his legs and leaned back, now dressed in dark pants with a white shirt and green jacket.

"So where are you from, love?"

"A faraway place, I'm sure you haven't heard of it."

"We'll see, now tell me."

"...Drulin."

"Somewhere off in Europe, I assume."

"No, I'm from another world," she admitted, seeming to take Mod aback a little.

"Oh, so you're one of those aliens then?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm any different from your kind. I'm not hiding any secret tentacles or scales from you. This is me. And we even speak English where I come from, thanks to my great great grandfather who ventured down here and learned of this planet's customs and language."

"But there is something different about you, dearie," Mod pointed out while breathing in some of his mentholated stick.

"What, this?" Bristol said while lighting her hand up, revealing her dark blue glow, making Mod appear tense.

"Don't be afraid of it, Mod. I'd only use it on people who are a threat."

"Pfft, I'm not afraid of it, lovely. It's rather...fascinating."

Mod stared her lit hand for a few more seconds then slowly reached his own hand out towards it, making Bristol swipe it away.

"You can't touch it. It's nearly 400 degrees to you." He really leaned away after having heard that.

"You, eh, have a place to stay?" he asked, still a bit nervous.

"No, I was going to look around and…"

"You're welcome to stay here, pet. I've got plenty of rooms you can choose from." Bristol was beyond relieved.

"Really? Thank you!" She flung her arms around him in appreciation and then headed up the stairs with her belongings.

Mod was relieved himself. He was awful lonely residing there alone over the years after managing to escape jail several years earlier by one of his 'Hypno' devices he had snuck in going unnoticed. Not to mention him being banned from England from an incident at one of the disco's gone awry back in '73 had also really killed his spirits over the years. _She_ was just what he needed.

Upstairs, Bristol found a room at the end of the hall. There was a twin bed and a few windows and dressers. The room was pretty generic, but it suited her good enough. She unpacked her things and placed them into the dressers, then shook the dust off of the blanket that had been left alone for years. She opened one of the windows and got some fresh air into the very stuffy room. Once her things were placed to her liking, she wandered back out and down the stairs.

"Do you live here alone?"

"Not anymore," he replied while smirking.

"Damn, what did you do with all this space?"

"I made the most of it, I suppose. It's nice living out here going by my own standards. Not too many know of this area, anyways, pet. Above us is merely an old oil rig."

"I grew up prestigious back in my world, so I know that living in a large home is so wonderful. So much to explore, and so much useful space. You're lucky."

Mod stared at Bristol from across the couch, eyeing her long and wavy blond hair and green eyes. He considered himself lucky indeed.

* * *

_Where the HELL is she? It's nearly ten! _Nina thought angrily to herself, still waiting out in the woods. She was on her last cigarette, and praying that Bristol had simply been either just really taking her time or that she had forgotten their ordeal, and not decided to either move elsewhere or find a way back to their home planet.

Nina waited until 10:13 before deciding to call it a night. She stood and stretched after being in the same position for over four hours. She dropped her dying cigarette to the ground and crushed it out.

_Damn it, Bristol...You better show up tomorrow. I need a friend. And I really need a sister… _As she made her way down the path back towards the city, she saw someone running towards her. About twenty feet later she noticed it was her sister. Nina stopped and crossed her arms.

Bristol approached her while catching her breath. Nina continued crossing her arms as if annoyed, then again, she was annoyed.

"Well, look her took her sweet time! And you've always told _me_ to be more prompt...just look at yourself!" Nina blurted, while Bristol was apologetic.

"S-sorry, Nin. I've had a very eventful day, you know."

"Care to share?"

"Last night while I was exploring the city, I noticed this strange man on top of a roof of some shop. He was messing around with some huge, lit up machine or something like that. I decided to go up there and confront him, to both ask him where the nearest motel was and to ask him what the hell he was configuring."

"Oh, so you still have my money?" Nina threw in rudely. Bristol rolled her eyes and handed it back to her.

"I won't be needing it, for now. I found a place to stay. This guy I met this morning is letting me stay at his place, since he has like a thousand rooms."

"A guy? What's he like?"

"Em, he's unique I'd say. Also, very English. Now, I have to explain…"

"Is he sexy?"

"In a weird way...now, shut up and let me finish. This guy's name was Arthur Light. He wore this odd getup with a light bulb imprinted on his chest area and a dark helmet. Instead of giving me directions to a motel, he hit on me," Nina interruptingly chuckled. "Ahem, so I tried to walk away but then he caught me off guard by telling me that there were 'innocent' people frozen in Paris, so I, being the overly sympathetic girl I am, decided to follow him over there in his weird flying car to France to help him out with un-thawing some people. That's when I met Mod. He was one of the frozen people there. Of course, I had been also hit on by some heavy red headed guy who went by the initials 'CF' by Arthur, who ordered him to leave or else suffer under the wrath of his 'energetic advantages' which would result in a nasty cliffhanger, I don't know, he worded it weird."

"OK, now get to the point of why you were late!"

"Listen, Nin. It took us two long hours to unfreeze everybody…"

"Why the hell were they 'frozen' in the first place? Were they cryogenic experiments?"

"No, were victims in a big 'Good guy vs. Bad Guy' frenzy a few years ago, I guess. Anyways, once I got back outside by the car, Arthur had felt it necessary to feel me up and whisper, "I have plans for you," attemptingly seductive in my ear, but failing horribly at it. I told him to back off, and that I didn't want anything to do with him. This apparently threw him off guard and pissed him off, so he threatened to leave me stranded there out in the ghetto's of Paris, if I refused to be romantically inclined with him. So I…"

"Oh God, Bris...did ya sleep with him?"

"Fuck no, Nina. Just let me finish! I still declined his nasty offer and he proceeded to throw my luggage out of the car and he took off. I wandered down by the shore and ran into the guy I had helped earlier. He was struggling to start his boat up. I told him to try kicking it, and so he did a few times and it had started up. He offered to give me a ride since he is living here in JC as well. It took nearly all day for us to return here. We got acquainted in his home which is by the Bay in an oil rig. So, with all of this activity going on and adjustments to the new town, I had briefly forgotten about meeting you here. My condolences, little sis."

Nina was impressed with her story to say the least. She knew that she would likely have turned down that offer right away, despite the fact that 'innocent' people were put in a very unwanted place, just set up in one position, for what was supposed to be all eternity. Yet, Nina wasn't exactly the 'sweetheart' her sister was.

She hugged her regardless. "Your excuse is valid tonight, Bris. Now, let me tell you about _my_ day." They walked down the paved path out of the woods, both admiring the others presence.

_~End of episode 8_


	10. S1E9- First Act

9. _First Act __**:**_

_Slade is just about ready to ambush his old foe's business, but first tries to get Nina to wear one of his accustomed suits that would signify her working for him, however, a debate is undergone before all else, and Nina's predominant nature forces Slade to make some adjustments. Once all is settled, she heads out to Roxville to potentially destroy one of the 'enemy's' six businesses._

_**language_

* * *

She waited in the checkout line at the local drug store, only a few more people were ahead of her. It was nearly midnight, and Nina was fatigued to say the least. She had been 'training' with Slade and his damned robots all day, and was in deep need for some relaxation. Her idea of chilling out included resting on a bean bag in her room with some cigarettes and headphones while tuning into Delirium, Eminem or Madonna.

She picked out the green Newport package and tossed it on the counter along with a 24 oz. green tea. Slade had really been putting a lot of stress on her, hence her reason for going through a pack a day. Although she had technically smoked that much back on her planet before the whole bad guy employment thing anyways.

"Starting young, are we?" the middle aged cashier asked, irritating Nina who was already feeling moody.

"What's it to you?" she remarked as he took her money and went through the cha-ching process.

"Nothing. That's something you should be asking yourself. Do you really want lung cancer when you're my age?"

Nina snatched the pack and ripped it right open, pulling out a smoke and lighting it right up. "Good thing I won't be _your _age for a very long time." She blew some smoke into his face and strutted out, proud of her comeback. So was Slade.

"That was impressive, Nina. Here I thought you were only that bold with me," he piped in through her ear device. Nina had forgotten to remove it, for she certainly wouldn't willingly let Slade tune in to every conversation she had.

"I didn't realize you were listening. Stalker. Now, leave me alone, Slade, I get the rest of the night off, remember?"

"I never said that I had any more work for you, my dear. Maybe you should start thinking twice on your remarks."

"Just stay out of my business, Slade…"

"Don't count on it. You're _mine_."

"I do not belong to you. How many times do I need to clarify that?"

"Think what you like, sweetheart. And take it easy on the menthols, you're going to put yourself in an early grave."

"I'm going to flip you off when I get back…"

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Nina was awoken the next morning by Slade. He seemed very persistent on waking her this morning. Nina pressed her pillow over her right ear as she lied on her side while he knocked away.

"Nina, get up, there's something I need to show you."

"How Goddamn important is it, Slade? Can't I get some damn shut eye?" Nina debated through clenched teeth while she remained under her sheets. It was merely six in the morning.

"I'll give you five minutes, and if you're not out here by then, I will come in and _force_ you out, understood?"

Nina decided to waste no time this time. She threw her covers aside and got up right from her bed and opened the door, with just her loose nightgown on. Slade seemed to be a bit taken aback by her sudden appearance.

"Okay, just tell me what you need, _sir_. Let me tend to your desires right this minute!"

Slade simply looked down at her. She was so frustrated at the time that she didn't feel awkward just standing there in her loose V-neck gown that was showing some loose cleavage. Slade couldn't help but value the fact that she was braless.

"I'd consider changing that attitude, Nina. I'll have you know that I am not a very understanding man. I will not tolerate your dissatisfactions. Bitching will never get me to change my mind about _anything_, my dear."

"Oh, I realize that, Slade. I figured that out on the first day, or rather, _the first minute_, of our meeting. You just hate a good debate, don't you, Slade?" she teased, only aggravating him, as usual.

"Don't test my patience, Nina, or you can forget your pay this week."

"I _live_ to test your patience, Slade. I'm excellent at it," she remarked. Slade had decided that enough was enough. The only way he could really get through was to give her his backhand.

He slapped her with very coarse concision, bringing a yelp out of her. She backed away from him and stumbled back down onto her mattress. She held her left cheek while it stung, as he glared at her from the doorway.

"Bastard. God forbid you take any judgment...pathetic assho…" He stepped in swiftly and gathered one of the straps of her dress and pulled her in closely while kneeling down.

"I thought we had an agreement, you little bitch. You go against my guidelines, then I'll go against yours." He then grasped her wrist and swung her up to her feet, nearly making her stumble again. Her dragged her out of her room and down the hall. He didn't loosen his grip on her even slightly.

"S-slade, let go of me!"

"Silence," he stated, then shoved her into one of the cold metal chairs at the table. She shivered as she sat in the large, dark and drafty room. He went to retrieve something he was sure he could get Nina to use. He was in for quite a debate, however.

He returned with an armored gray suit with an 'S' symbol on it surrounded by orange. He displayed it in front of her, as she sat in fear of his incoming words.

"I put this together for you. You will be wearing it from now on when you head out for your duties. It will protect you from inflictions and enhance your combat abilities." He tossed it into her arms. Nina looked down at it, frowning.

"Put it on. You will be wearing it tonight when you head out to Roxville on the first business attack," he instructed, as Nina definitely had other plans.

She tossed it to the floor and crossed her legs. "I'm not wearing that," she declared, receiving yet another of Slade's prevalent fixed gazes.

He picked it up and again pulled Nina up to her feet. He led her over to a nearby mirror and then held the suit in front of her while he stood behind. Nina could now really see just how ugly the attire was. It was similar to Slade's outfit, but more femininely built. It had everything from the shin and thigh pads to the bulletproof chest shield. Not to mention some hideous and uncomfortable looking metal cleats attached to the bottom of the leggings. Nina would not be wearing that piece of shit.

"I don't need this. I can wear whatever the hell I want, Slade. Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot wear? I'll let you know right now that tonight I will wear a very comfortable white tank top with some sexy denims. I'll be just fine, and I won't look like a moron." She crossed her arms and fearfully awaited his response.

Slade frustratingly dropped the suit in front of her and backed away. "Well, alright then. Just know that I cannot help you when you're in danger. And believe me when I say that I won't give a damn if you are annihilated in the process due to your negligence. Ignorant bitch."

She stared down at the 'garbage' before her. She was very final with her decision.

* * *

"He is such a dick, Bris," Nina exclaimed to her sister later that day while they were hanging around one of the local pizza parlors, the one Nina had went to with the Titans the previous month.

"And shit, is he egotistical...It's all about HIM." Nina breathed in some of her lit cigarette, with Bristol frowned upon her body abusing habit. "Whenever I throw in my opinion, he either shoves me into the nearest wall while cutting the circulation off my arms, or he slaps me a freaking good one and tells me of how much of a bitch I am and that I 'really shouldn't be testing his blessed patience'. What a Mother."

Bristol didn't like hearing any of this. Her little sister was being abused by some man she didn't even know, or even meet in person. Bristol wasn't about to let Nina go through too much more of his strict torment.

"Nina, I want you to stay the hell away from this prick. Just...gather your things and move in with Moddie and I," she advised, while Nina didn't find that necessary. She was willing to be as independent as possible.

"Oh, no, that's really okay, Bris. I'm actually getting used to Slade's harsh antics. And the pay is pretty decent. At least I know now that he's not going to kill me."

"But you _don't_ know that, Nina. Shit, he already strikes you on a regular basis. He could definitely kill you. Don't be so indifferent about this."

"Honey, I don't need to worry when I can do _this_." Nina raised her right hand to the air and lit it up, while Bristol rolled her eyes.

"What makes you so sure that _that _will bring him down?"

"I had to act out on it a few weeks ago. Slade was coming right at me. It was all a part of his ridiculous 'training' course. He was trying to toughen me up into some sort of brute. I just couldn't handle it."

Bristol sipped her iced tea and nodded in agreement. "Well, yeah, you know we don't have that Tamaranian strength, unfortunately. Of course we thought otherwise when were little. Remember the time I broke my wrist trying to lift the couch up?" Nina grinned and nodded. That was the time their grandfather had come to visit. He was more than half Tamaranian, so he could lift hundreds of pounds with just his index finger. Nina and Bristol had always longed to be like him. Strong and powerful. Then maybe Slade would appreciate Nina just a bit more.

* * *

Bristol followed Nina back to Slade's, while Nina tried to wear her off. She didn't want her to meet him, just not at that time. Not to mention she had a _BIG _mission that night. Slade would certainly not let Bristol interfere with his plans in any way.

"You can't, Bristol. This man _does not _put up with much nonsense," Nina warned, as her sister continued to follow her regardless of what this loser was like.

"I don't care, Nin. I'm coming with you. I need to check out this guy for myself."

"So, then what? Are you going to leave? Because he will not let you hang around. It would 'foil' his God forsaken plans," Nina gruffly stated as she trudged ten feet ahead of her. Bristol crossed her arms and continued down the trail towards the docks.

Once they reached the doorway, Nina quickly turned to her sister and suggested what they do once they were faced with Slade.

"Okay then, I'll introduce you. Don't be alarmed if he tries to persuade you to work for him along with me. He likely will ask. Be prepared." Bristol shrugged and headed inside with Nina. The large entryway had mostly consisted of just crates and old boxes. There was a doorway at the far end of the room. Bristol couldn't help but feel just a bit tense. From the way Nina had described him he sounded like a complete jerk-off. She had to admit that Nina had always been just a bit more headstrong that she was.

"Try not to worry. He'll most likely not even give a damn about your being here," Nina declared as they headed to the main area where Slade was. He greeted them both with his overused glare of redemption.

"Slade, um, this is my sister that I told you about, Bristol." Bristol held her hand out and gave a weak smile, while Slade remained in his still position, with no intentions of greeting her politely.

"And she is NOT interested in being your 'apprentice', FYI. Sorry to disappoint you." Slade simply continued to glare.

"Did I say anything about wanting another apprentice?" he remarked darkly, as Bristol could already tell how much of a ass this guy was going to be.

"You were thinking it. Don't deny that." Silence settled in after that. Slade stood up and headed over to his web map that he'd been using for locating the businesses that were to be taken over by him.

"I am displeased that you are choosing not to wear my accustomed suit. It would make you almost untouchable, and even invincible, my dear. Just know that I'm still going by what I said earlier. If you are harmed, then I will not feel remorseful."

"Whatever. Can I go and get this over with now?" Nina asked, while her sister seemed to be annoyed at Nina's carelessness.

"_Nina!_ Don't you think you should wear that suit? He said it would keep you safe!" Bristol mustered seriously in her ear, while Nina was not giving any second thoughts.

"I'm not wearing that thing, Bris. Those shoes have got to be around fifty pounds each. And not to mention the chest armor, that's not only ugly as hell but also looks damn hefty. I'll be fine, I promise." Nina spun around and headed for the doorway, but was first stopped by her boss. He gave her something she was required to wear. The ear communicator.

"We've got to keep in touch. How else would I instruct you?"

Nina rolled her eyes and adjusted the device into her right ear. "I'd just instruct myself, sir." Nina just wanted head out and get this bound-to-be arduous assessment over with. Now, Bristol had _her_ dispute.

"Let me come with you, then. I can help." Nina wasn't against the idea, and was about to agree, but Slade had other ideas.

"No. She must go alone," he declared from the dark corner by his screen. Nina knew better than to debate with but, but her sister still had some learning to do.

"Excuse me, I think I have the authority to choose whether or not I can go someplace with my sister. C'mon Nina,"

"You cannot. She is working for me. You are _not_. She knows what to do, and you don't. You tagging along would only distract her from her goal, and I cannot afford any haywires. You're staying," he ordered, offending both of the sisters. Nina shrugged and headed out, while Bristol was left feeling degraded, just the way Nina had felt from his cruel antics that he'd throw at her here and there.

Bristol shot a dirty look over at the stern bastard.

"You think you have authority, do you? I'm not going to just sit around and let you harass my little sister around like tha,"

"She agreed to work for me. She is her own person, and I'd doubt that she'd approve of you looking over her shoulder day in and day out," Slade interrupted, leaving Bristol even more convulsed.

"Huh. You're the one to speak," she stated while taking a seat near him. She knew she needed to find out a bit more about this man, and his recent affiliations with Nina.

"So, when and how did you meet my sister?" Slade turned his head and gave her a nasty glare.

"Just over a month ago. She happened to be trespassing in here, and she met me. She had been working for the Titans, I assume you've heard of them, and I managed to elucidate her with my hypnotic ways. I had captivated her entire being. She agreed to work for me, while receiving income along the way. I figured no harm would be done. I've got some extra money and I feel it necessary to pay Nina for her deeds." This statement had raised both of Bristol's brows.

"First off,_ what_ do you have her do, and second, _where_ do you get the money?" Bristol had crossed into his personal business, a place he never allowed anyone to go.

"She does some...grunt work for me. And as for where I achieved my affluence, that is not for you to know."

"Grunt work? Clarify."

"I have her perform duties for me. Some illegal matters, to be completely honest. I send her out to pick up certain materials that I require in order to proceed with my plans."

Bristol was stunned at the irony. They had both managed to get acquainted with bad men. Nina more than herself. Bristol tried to relax. It was all she could do. Her sister was too sure of herself to listen to a wiser mind. Her protests would do no good.

"Alright. But don't you dare lay your hands on her or I'll,"

"Your sister is unafraid, too unafraid. Sometimes she needs a little discipline in order to do as I wish."

Bristol didn't take that comment lightly. She sprung out of her seat and lit one up in Slade's face. He didn't even flinch, let alone blink at the sudden threat. He was used to it, from Nina's constant anger with him. Her eyes were aglow at least five times a day around him.

"What are you going to do with those? Shoot me? Your sibling already has given me some of that treatment, my dear. Your self-made fire is no threat to me."

"Well, it damn well should be! We could completely demolish any mortal with just a few shots, you naïve prick."

"You're just like her. So damn overdramatic and dominant. You two feel like you could run an army. Far too bold." He turned away, towards his screen. He clicked on an indicator towards the left and Nina was on the screen in a flash. She was shown heading down a valley towards Roxville.

"You're able to,"

"Watch her every move," Slade finished for her.

"God, what a creep! Turn that damn thing off!" Bristol said angrily.

"I use it to help her. Not stare her down without her knowing it."

"Nin, can you hear me?!" Bristol hollered at the screen. Nina continued down the field and replied, "yeah, I'm surprised you're still hanging around that dick."

"Nina, stay focused. And if I hear one more insult from you tonight you can forget your pay," he warned.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Am I getting close?"

"Just continue down the path for another five minutes then cross onto Dile Street. It will be about three miles down from there."

Bristol was still cross with Slade. He was just _using_ Nina to fulfill his needs.

"Why don't you just go on these damn missions yourself?"

Slade turned to her, annoyed yet again by her complaints.

"How is it any of your concern?"

"Because she's my fucking sister, you asshole! She _is_ my concern!"

"Yes, but how are my tendencies connected to hers? I don't directly affiliate with your sister, she merely works for me,"

"You know what, forget this," Bristol gruffly muttered and stood. She could no longer stand anymore of this jerk's harsh remarks. Even Nina had a bit more patience with the master of darkness, but Bristol was simply worn out from his cunning replies and all too laid back demeanor.

"I'm warning you, though. If my sister tells me that you hurt her any more then I _will _kill you."

"I'll wait for the day," he replied, completely fearless. "Bye, Nin! I have to leave," she hollered at the screen before heading back to her place for the night.

"I guess she couldn't stand any more of your shit, huh, Slade?" Nina asked. He was just delighted to have her alone again.

* * *

Nina honestly felt a bit nerve wracked at the size of the building. There were so many entrances, and the place was probably crawling with security.

"Um, what kind of business is this anyways?" Nina asked as she stood before the large metal-gate entrance.

"I'll explain later, my dear, just go over the gate and,"

"No. Tell me now, or you can forget this," Nina bargained, while Slade returned a frustrated sigh.

"Very well. Let's just say that some years back I had plans of recruiting some potential 'soldiers', and evidently I informed the wrong person of my desires. He runs what should belong to me. Now, get over the gate and go in through the door on the far left to the side of the wall."

This gate was around 30 feet tall. Nina wasn't about to waste her time trying to climb her way up the slick, metal bars. The last thing she needed was sore and worn-out hands before she would actually need them to fend off herself from the inevitable dangers that awaited inside.

She wrapped her fingers around two of the bars using both of her hands and lit them up, and after about thirty seconds the bars began to bend outwards. Once they were wide enough apart, she slipped through them and headed left down towards the small door. As expected, the door was indeed locked, so she had to yet again use her super abilities to break the lock off. Once done, she silently slipped in and closed the door.

"Now what?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more independent now, Nina. The last of my cameras were out there by the gate. I do not know too much of the inside's layout. Describe the room."

Nina glanced around only to notice some boxes on the other side of the room and a couple doors. The room was dimly lit as well. There didn't seem to be any security cameras about either. She assumed that this was perhaps an unused storage room.

"Uh, well, just a few boxes and two doors on the other side."

"Inspect the boxes. You need to take note of everything you possibly can."

Nina shrugged and rolled her eyes and headed over to the box on the right, the smaller one. It was duct taped closed on the top. She decided not to use her automatic fire for this, and instead used her index finger nail and sliced through the tape in a horizontal line down the package. Upon opening it she discovered that it was filled with around a dozen stacked suits.

"It's just some suits. I don't see the significance."

"Move on to the next, then."

She did the same process with the next taped up box and opened it to discover packs of bullets.

"This one's more interesting, Slade. There's plenty of ammo," she declared, while to her surprise Slade seemed to be indifferent about the information.

"It's likely of no significance, my dear. As I mentioned, this is a 'recruiting' agency. Don't be shocked to come into contact with some weaponry and war attire."

"So, what do I do? What is the point of this mission? Pfft, want me to blow up the place?" Nina laughed, but almost immediately realized afterwards that he was displeased with her humor.

"You're going to interrogate him. I want you to first try the door on the right, and if it's locked go on to the next. If they are both locked, well, you know what to do."

Nina went ahead and tried the door on the right, which of course was locked. The door aside was also not budging. Nina went ahead and shot the knob off and crept in. This room was much larger. It was similar to a factory of sorts. Not that anything was on or functioning in any way, but there was a large machine in the middle of the room and many long table spread throughout the rest of the room.

"Okay, this room is vacant except for some machinery and tables. Should I go back and try the other door?"

"No, I need you to explore this one thoroughly first. Look around for anything that catches your eye."

Nina paced around the room and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. There was a door at the end of the room. Nina felt that was something necessary that she could share with him.

"There's a door on the other side, should I,"

"Yes, go," he interrupted. She shot the knob off this door as well before going in. Now she was in a control room. There were eight screens projected on the wall, showing eight different areas.

"I'm in a control room now, Slade."

"Excellent. No one is around, correct?"

"Yeah, but,"

"You have to act quick, chances are that the security is only out for a brief amount of time.. Find the cam that shows where the maintenance is."

She looked over the screens and noticed that one of them was viewing a hallway with a sign on the wall indicating where the maintenance area was along with various offices. It was on the first floor just a few halls away. Nina cut to the chase by exiting the room and navigating her way through those few hallways.

"Slade, what do I do when I find this guy?" Nina asked as she reached a door that required a key card to swipe in order to get in, although Nina had her own way to break in.

"You're going to interrogate him. Be solid. Be concise and be straight to the point, baby. Negotiate a deal with him. Tell him that if he doesn't give is his estate to me, then he'll have to suffer the consequences, and lose everything he has."

Nina didn't like the way he called her 'baby', but decided to keep silent about it for then and go on with his plan. She didn't like the sounds of any of it. What if he was armed? The last thing she really wanted was to kill this man off, but apparently she'd have to if he pulled anything nasty on her anyways. By the way Slade had said '_lose everything he has' _kind of made her feel on edge as well. Did he have plans of putting him down? Who knew. Nina had to carry on with this.

This door had no knob, just the swipe slot to the right. Nina used her bolts to break the door open in an unwillingly pretentious manner. She walked in as the smoke was drifting around the doorway. She could hear a couple men grumbling. As the smoke cleared she came across two men who were by controls similar to the ones in the other room and a large projector. Nina had no choice but to make herself look like a threat.

She lit her hands and eyes up and aimed them towards the men. "This is where your little escapade ends. You're going to have to hand over everything you own." Nina felt ridiculous, but this was what she had to do in order to please her strange and darkly mannered boss, and receive her pay.

"W-what? Who are you?" one of the men spoke, both nervous and irate.

"I was sent by someone. He told me that you had taken what should have been his. So," she aimed her right lit hand directly at him, "I think this is the end of your line."

The two men looked at each other, the grinned. Nina didn't like the looks of this.

"Look, if you don't give up what you've got then I won't hesitate to," Suddenly, Nina was shot in the arm with a dart, then blackness surrounded her as she became weak and stumbled to the floor.

_~End of Episode 9_


	11. S1E10- Trapped

10. - _Trapped __**: **_

_Nina is held captive by two mysterious men. Nina only faces more and more frustration as Slade continually commands her to keep quiet when questioned of who sent her and why. As time passes, Nina gets the gist that Slade won't be saving her. She must count on someone else to._

* * *

The first acknowledgment that Nina had felt was the fact that she was lying on a stone-cold floor. Nina fearfully peeled her eyes open to blurrily see that she was surrounded by bars. She shakily stood up from the ground and went for the metal bars. Her new task was to forget the mission and get the hell out of there. She didn't give a damn what Slade would say otherwise. She was leaving. Or so she thought.

She was shocked once her hands wrapped around the metal; blue sparks flailing around her wrists like lightning on a cattle prod.

"O-oow!" she gasped. She fell back and crashed back down to the floor. Her barrier had been electrified. Nina saw that her ear device was just feet away from her. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her ear. The first thing she heard was Slade's muttered cursing. At least he realized that she was in trouble.

"Slade! I'm trapped!" she mustered, as she heard footsteps coming closer from off in the distance.

His response almost didn't alarm Nina too much.

"I _fucking _warned you, bitch," he growled, just as two men wearing suits arrived before the 'cage'. They were both older, probably in their forties. The appeared to be shockingly content. They were calm and unafraid. Apparently, they weren't aware of the fact that Nina wasn't exactly like their kind, for she carried a few advantages that they didn't own.

Nina lit her eyes and hands and directed them to the men. She began her threat.

"Let me out of here, now. I will do what I have to do if I have to," she warned, while they merely chuckled at her astonishing audacity.

"Please, Miss. Do you believe that we aren't prepared for people of your kind? We're very safe out here, darling. I wouldn't say the same for yourself, however."

Nina went against his claims and shot away anyways. Every red blast crashed into the shock-automated metal bars and faded instantly, none escaping the outer area of the barricade. They were indeed in sanctuary.

"Fool. You will not be leaving until you give us some answers," one of the men declared, making Nina cross her arms to reflect her pre-argument.

"And what if I keep silent?" she remarked, receiving a very unsavory answer.

They pointed at something Nina refused to notice. There was a gun of some sort installed in the corner of her prison. It looked similar to that of a security cam, but a bit smaller.

"Then we'll kill you." Nina suddenly wasn't so confident. She decided to at least ask what they wanted to know, much to Slade's disapproval.

"_Nina, you better not say a Goddam thing…" _she heard her boss mutter darkly. She had to take matters into her own hands if she wanted to live. She pulled the device out of her ear and tossed it away.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who sent you and why." The taller man with dark hair had spoken. Nina let out a frustrated sigh and decided to play by his rules, but not give too many details.

"A man you met a long time ago. He told me that you two had some sort of 'rivalry' or some shit like that. He claims that you 'stole' his idea...or whatever."

"Please clarify. We tend to plagiarize often, dear. Not that we're not innovative enough to generate our own plans but sometimes we come across an idea so cleverly sponsored that we build a business out of it before they can. We merely used this individuals idea, but we did not _steal _it."

Nina rolled her eyes and felt around in her pocket for a cigarette, perhaps just a single one that had fallen out of the box and remained in her jeans. She had a flare in the other pocket, so smoking was not only something she _could _do, but something she _needed _to do. These men were making her tense and antsy, just like Slade had always done on a daily basis, but this being more intense considering the fact that they seemed legitimate about killing her off if she didn't spill any secrets.

"Okay, I can't tell you who I am working for. Strict confidentiality there, sir. I'll just say that you have met him before, or so _he_ believes...Hopefully you can figure it out on your own." Nina was saying all the wrong things. They were growing impatient, just like another bastard she knew quite well. It was time to act out on a more intense threat.

The more stout blond man swiftly got out a weapon and shot it towards Nina's right arm through the metal bars, which were just four inches apart. A small, needle-like bullet had impaled her upper arm, bringing an agonizing yelp out of her.

"SON OF A BITCH! Ooow!" Nina mustered while collapsing to the ground. She pulled the needle out of her arm as blood dripped down it. It may have been no longer than two inches, but it felt like someone had taken a blade to Nina's arm. The momentum had most likely played a large part in the painful infliction. It had traveled around 40 miles per hour, so it seemed.

Nina couldn't hold back the tears that had pooled around her hazel eyes. She had been confronted by these assholes just a few minutes earlier and they were already making her a fearful wreck.

She sat shaken up on the cold and hard floor as the two continued to eye her, waiting for her answer.

"B-bastards. He'd just kick your asses if you headed over to his place. He'd probably even kill you," Nina threatened proudly. She could play along. Maybe even frighten them. Slade was no man to fuck with. If they'd heard the name, they'd know it, too.

"No, we won't venture out to his place, Miss. We are merely curious as to who you are working for," said the brunette. Nina didn't trust that statement one bit. They'd probably have his place ambushed in less than twenty minutes if they knew of Slade's and her residence.

Did it really matter at this point? Slade had warned her that if anything went wrong he would sit back and do nothing, and feel no remorse. She believed that he would not be showing up to save her. She would have to make some amends.

"Either of you have a cigarette? I'll talk if I can get something in return." One of the men nodded and went to retrieve one from a desk out in the distance,

While away, the graying-blond decided to throw in a question before the deal was even settled.

"What's a young lady like yourself doing a man's dirty work for? Shouldn't you be going to college or something?"

"The man pays well. And I'd like to leave 'college' to the mortals, thanks." The man returned with a dosage of nicotine to Nina's satisfaction. She wasn't even twenty years of age yet and she was smoking like a depressed middle aged woman. She had taken up the act shortly after she turned fifteen, and fell in love with the nasty habit instantly.

She snatched the smoke out of his hand through the bars, not being too careful while doing so. She lit it up right away in inhaled a cloud a smoke indulgently.

"Now speak. That was our deal."

Nina exhaled. "Does the name "Slade" ring a bell?" She was startled at how wide-eyed and stiff the men had suddenly gotten. Yes, they must have known the man.

"Jesus, you don't mean _Slade Wilson_?"

"Uh, yes. That's the man. What's with the sudden frightfulness?"

That statement seemed to make them snap out of their bewilderment.

"Please, we do not fear him, ma'am. We knew him well some time ago. Well, I knew him before Cleinman over here. He was a bright and powerful man, even at the age of 23, when he came here with his ingenious plans. Well, I see why he wants vengeance...After all, we have what was his sentiment."

Nina puffed clouds of smoke around her cell and paced around impatiently.

"Okay, may I go now? The plan obviously didn't work out, so I'll be on my merry way." They weren't quite ready to release her just yet.

"Where does he reside?" Nina returned a raised eyebrow, for just minutes earlier he had claimed that he _didn't _care for where he was and that he would _not _be going to Slade's place. Nina knew she'd face some difficulty answering this question.

"You just told me that you are _not _going to his place."

"I am indifferently curious, is all."

Nina had to exaggerate. She was already in deep water with Slade, all for refusing to wear his pathetic outfit and getting herself into this mess.

"Downtown LA," she lied, not seeming to gain their trust in the slightest.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm serious…"

"Mr. Wilson hadn't been a fan of the larger cities of California. I'd doubt he's changed. From what I heard, he's been holding a grudge against those heroes, the 'Titans' for awhile. I'd assume he's in Jump Ci…"

"No! He really isn't. I'm telling you…" They grew impatient again and shot off another bullet into her left arm, the pain causing Nina to fall unconscious this time.

* * *

Nina lay on the floor shaken up and wounded. Both her arms now had bruises and a couple nasty gashes with dried blood around them. She had been trapped for at least four hours. The two men were not present at the time; probably off in another room discussing what to do with her. Maybe it was time for Nina to stage an intervention. She couldn't always go by exactly what Slade had instructed. That would only get her killed in the long run, and he would compensate for her loss by simply seeking out another 'apprentice'.

The ear communicator was just a few feet away, lying unoccupied. She was hesitant on trying to reach Slade. He was likely very infuriated with her, all for choosing not to wear his almighty suit of combat. Supposedly, if she had chosen to wear the thing, she could have intervened their trap and perhaps would've even been able to successfully get those losers to hand over the business, like her boss had wanted.

She crawled over to the lone device and grabbed it. She held it up to her ear and shakenly whispered, "S-slade? Are you there?" All she heard was fuzziness, like a TV that wasn't hooked to the satellite properly.

It appeared that he was true to his word. He had indeed abandoned her. Why, he could've been off searching for a replacement right that minute, the selfish bastard.

"_Fuck him_," she thought. "I'll just get out of here myself. Then I'll go back, gather my shit and quit. He can't _force_ me to work for him."

Nina stood but not without almost stumbling back down. She made her way around the small cell. The room itself was large, but the cage she was in was around 12 feet tall in height and twenty feet wide.

She dared to tap her right finger on one of the bars just to see if maybe by lucky chance it wasn't electrified. It was, however. Nina was jolted back a few feet, smoke clouding around her arm, and her index finger red and sore.

"_Pricks! They have no right to do this to me!_" They returned moments later. One of them was holding a remote of some sort while the other had his arms crossed around his back.

"Let me out of here!" she protested, while they smirked cruelly.

"Not until you give us what we want," the brunette spoke, while Nina felt her blood begin to boil.

"It's _Him_ you want, not me! I just work for the bastard! So please. Just let me out!" she pleaded with more despair. This glanced at one another and nodded.

"Where exactly does he reside? We know he's in Jump City, but tell us of the exact area, then we will come to an agreement."

"Okay, um, do you know where Pier 41 is? It's by the docks off to the North-West part of the city, you know, right by the coast of the Pacific-"

"Yes, yes, we know where that is. Now, where is the residence located?"

"Um, the building he's staying in is actually pretty old. There's an entrance about forty feet from the wooden bridge out in the middle of the bay. That's about as specific as it gets."

Then there was silence. The blond rubbed his chin in deep thought and the other placed his hands aside each hip. Nina decided not to interrupt their contemplations.

Nina knelt down and picked up the cigarette that she had dropped on the floor earlier whilst falling unconscious. She tried to light it with her flare, with not much avail.

She silently groaned and turned her attention back to the now whispering men. After another minute, the brunette finally spoke.

"Very well. We have gotten the necessary information that we required from you." Nina sighed in relief. They were going to set her free, or so she thought.

"Good, so I can go?" she asked, however already believing she knew the answer to that. She was flabbergasted by the blonde's reply.

"No. We cannot let you leave. What if you went straight to the authorities? We can't trust you."

"Oh, yes you can! We had a deal! I told you what you wanted to hear, so I believe it's your turn to pay _me_ a favor."

"Yes, dear, but we never _vowed_ to let you leave. For your cooperation, we will let you live. That was the bargain, Miss."

Nina infuriatingly shot away towards the two standing five feet outside her barrier, missing every time.

"ASSHOLES! Let me out! Slade's going to kick your asses! I'll assure it! He takes NO SHIT from NO ONE!" They returned a couple light chuckles which made Nina charge for the electrified bars without thinking twice. She was jolted instantly and tossed across the small cage just fast enough to ram into the hard, metal bars on the other side, practically shooting all of her nerves. The two cackled as she collapsed to the hard ground yet again shaking everywhere, each muscle feeling sorer by the second. She was too weak to restand and fight back this time. She stayed put down on the ground and waited for their footsteps to fade away off in the distance.

* * *

Hours passed. Nina remained still as a brick wall on that hard floor, that was now warm beneath her from her body heat. It must have been close to morning by now. She felt that she had been there for at least ten hours, more or less. Her urge to pee overcame her appetite. She refused to go in her pants. That's what they wanted. She would not gratify anymore of their desires. She didn't care if the gun was pointed at her or not anymore. She was NOT going to give in to their demands again. She had done that enough over the past month and a half with freaking Slade.

Speaking of Slade, her stomach knotted at the ponder of going back to his place to collect her things, _IF _they were still there. Who knew? What if the dick burned all of her crap, just figuring that she would not be returning. And she couldn't blame him if he had gotten such an idea. She wasn't even sure whether or not she'd be leaving that place.

More time passed. And all she could do was lay on the floor, tears streaming down her cheek and her legs awkwardly crossed, fighting to hold back a waterfall. She was cold as well. The room must have been around 60 degrees or lower. She was wearing just a tank top and jeans with shoes labeled _TOM'S. _

Finally after another half hour went by the blond man waltzed in with a small cup of water in his hand - the last thing Nina needed.

"Sir! Can I _please_ use your bathroom?!" she asked, unintentionally begging. He set the cup down and gave a quick nod.

Nina staggered up painfully, still very sore.

"Not too fast, now. I'm going to get a couple guards to lead you down to the restroom, while heavily restrained, of course. We can't let you get away."

Nina rolled her eyes and signaled him on to hurry up and get the guards. Once down there, they shoved her into the small and dank bathroom and slammed the door behind her. The walls were gray and stoned. There was no window, and just a porcelain toilet and small sink.

Once Nina did her thing, she searched madly around the room for anything she could use for a weapon. There was nothing potentially lethal, just some toilet paper and a mirror with a hinge. Nina decided that she would try and attack once she opened the door. She would throw relentless shoots, perhaps with avail. She slowly and cautiously opened the door, keeping one hand dimly lit at a time. She took a deep breath and tried to shoot furiously once the door was more ajar. She was tasered right away by the guard to her right, and she fell to the floor in agony.

Nina moped in her cell later on once dawn had stricken, or so she had presumed. She ached everywhere, and could only think about finding a way out of there. The two men returned before her cage at around 10am.

Nina was becoming more and more repulsed by each of their visits. "What the _fuck _do you want now?" she growled, as she sat crisscrossed on the hard floor while tentatively combing her fingers through her messy hair.

The brunette crossed his arms around his back and gave a vague smile. "We want to recruit you," he spoke, really grabbing her attention. "With your super abilities, you could help us accomplish a lot. Also, there is the fact that you will not be allowed to lea-"

"No. I already work for one dick, I really don't need two more." The two glowered their expressions. "And I will be leaving. Just watch."

"No, no you won't be. If you don't agree to take up work with our corporation, then we have no use for you. We will kill you."

Nina attempted to scramble up from the hard ground which she had been laying on for straight hours and stumbled a few times before properly holding her posture.

"B-bastards. Let me leave."

"We'll give you until tonight to make up your mind."

* * *

They didn't give her a scrap to eat all day. All she could do was lie on the floor and wait. A few times throughout the day she would shoot off a few bolts at the bars, just to try and make them fall apart, but never doing even the slightest damage to them. Nina was not going to 'work' for these ominous incognitos. She would accept death if she absolutely had to. Honestly, she was somewhat depressed anyhow. She had yet to tell her sister, who was and had always been her best friend, that she was feeling miserable. Slade was probably playing a large part in this.

That day dragged on, but night did eventually approach. It must have been around nine at night when the two returned with a weapon in hand. She was weak by lack of nutrition and various injuries. One of them unlocked the bars and opened up the cage. Nina was far too weak to fight for freedom. She kept her head down and remained on the floor as the brunette marched in and pulled her up to her feet harshly. She was shoved against the bars, for they must have been unelectrified at this point.

"Have you made up your mind?" the tall brute asked while grasping her weak left arm with one strong fist.

"Y-yes. I'm not-"

"That's all we needed to hear. Vinen, the gun."

Nina groaned in angst as the gun was pointed at her. She closed her eyes tightly and counted, hoping that this would be quick. She was turned around pressed against the bars, her back towards him.

She heard the gun click and she knew that death was mere seconds away. She shook madly and clenched her teeth, almost wanting to beg him to hurry up and get the deed over with. Suddenly, she heard a door get blown open, and things were getting knocked over. The man released his grip on her and exited the cell to investigate, only to be shot right on the spot, along with the other man.

Nina kept her eyes shut in fear and waited for silence to fill the room. She peeled her eyes open to see plenty of smoke surrounding the cage. She stumbled slowly out and looked to her left to see her sister coming out of the cloudy smoke, her eyes and hands still lit blue.

"I hope you didn't think that I forgot about you, sweetheart," Bristol stated, while Nina went in for a well needed embrace.

_~End of Episode 10_


End file.
